The Angelic Guardian
by Fangirl5678
Summary: Bella is an angel. She's sent down by the Superior to rid the Earth of vampires. Follow Bella on this nail-biting journey from the dawn of time, through her quest and her fight for happiness.
1. Paradise--The Mission

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm a nerd. I just couldn't get this out of my head. So I decided to write it down.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**v-v**

Bella hit the ground with a sickening crack as thunder rolled off into the distance. Lightning usually went from the ground up, but when the Superior needed to send an angel to Earth, the process was reversed. Few to no beings on the planet were quick enough to notice it. As she layed on the indented grass in the middle of the woods, Bella ran through what happened that made her end up here.

_Bella flew urgently to the throne of the Superior. She could have walked, but flying was faster. Her wingspan was double the length of her arms. If she had walked, they would drag behind her. This was a sign of seniority. When she first received her wings, they barely reached her waist. Wing growth was the only way to mark passing of time, though time was utterly irrelevant for the dead. The only way to obtain wings is through acts of bravery, kindness or trustworthiness._

_Bella was special. All angels had extraordinary abilities, but Bella was different. She held a lot of power which scared her. With a touch of her hand she could absorb other's abilities and make them her own. _

_But the Superior never showed favoritism. Bella had been his friend since the beginning. She was there when the Inferior, not to be underestimated by his name, drew first blood in the War for Dominance. It was a war over the universe. She asked the Superior many times where the angels went when they died in Paradise, but there was never an answer. So she settled for fighting in the name of those lost._

_When many of his angels thought it useless to fight against the Inferior, they fell from Paradise and were forced to live amongst the beasts that plagued the Earth. They had no recollection of their time spent there, and only heard theories of what happened after death. Bella, however, stood tall and fought with bravery. Her kindness was never a weakness as she fought in battle. Even when the Inferior sent his minions to twart her, Bella never swayed. It was through her undying faith that they were able to banish the Inferior into a world of darkness forged in flame._

_But that didn't stop the evil from spreading elsewhere…_

_Now, a thousand years later, there was news that something dark and vastly dangerous was headed to Earth. Bella foresaw a virus that would turn the inhabitants into monsters. It needed to be stopped before the entire planet was exposed. Bella knelt in front of the throne and bowed her head, "My Lord, I have come to bring you a message. It is of the utmost importance."_

_The Superior chuckled, "My child, you bow to no one. Please rise." Bella did as she was told, but still had her eyes glued to the iridescent floor. He moved to a pensive which showed him what was happening on the Earth below. His people were being changed, most painfully, against their will. "Bella, I know of what ails you. The Earth is infested. The Inferior has found a way to bring his wrath upon the human race, and he must be stopped." He paused, "So I'm afraid I must ask you, are you willing to help?" _

"_I will do whatever it takes to obliterate this virus, My Lord." She finally raised her head to meet his eyes. They were green, full of infinite wisdom and burned like the Sun. "Or I will die trying." Bella declared._

_The Superior smiled sadly, "I admire your bravery and willingness to do what must be done. This will not be an easy task. The road which lies before you is treacherous." His smile disappeared altogether, "Bella, I'm sending you to Earth." She nodded, accepting her new assignment. "Do whatever you can to vanquish this plague. I worry that it may already be too late." His brow furrowed but he continued, "You must understand. If this population continues to grow past the discovery of the New World, then I fear that they will be a part of Earth forever."_

Another rumble of thunder broke her from her thoughts. The Superior wanted her to get moving, of this Bella was certain. She slowly at up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that her wings were gone. Panic started to overwhelm her. She felt naked without wings even though she was wearing her beautiful white flowing gown. The Superior's voice whispered in her mind, _Calm down, my child. Your wings are still there. Just hiding until you need them._

She nodded and focused on the matter at hand. The woods surrounding her were teaming with life, but none of the creatures she was looking for. Though Bella was a good soldier and would do anything to help, she wasn't all too happy with this situation. Being cast down from Paradise meant she could never return. Even if she managed to erase all the blood-thirsty creatures from the Earth, she'd only be let back into Paradise through death. It was unfortunate because she couldn't die.

Ruefully, Bella began her search for the abominations that polluted the Earth. Time passed lethargically for her. It took her eighteen months to find a person affected by the virus. The man was inhumanly beautiful with red eyes, olive toned skin and wild blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was short and skinny. As soon as he noticed Bella, he charged, but was immediately stopped by an invisible force field. The creature was rabid as he pounded his fists into the wall separating them.

The angel racked her brain to find out how this was happening. Was the Superior doing this? This thought caused her more confusion because she couldn't die. So why would he help like that? Suddenly, it was like the information was written before her like a book. Her abilities were vast and complicated, but were also perfect in the destruction of the contaminated humans.

When she felt threatened in battle, Bella was on guard. On Earth her guard meant that essentially a wall appeared. The wall could be manipulated into any shape she wished. Without further thought the angel wrapped the force field around the creature, and he ceased all movements. Bella stepped closer confidently to get a better look at him, "What do you call yourself?" she demanded. The demon laughed maliciously but didn't answer. Bella grew impatient, "I'm not in the mood for child's play. What has the Inferior named you?"

The creature held fear in his eyes. She could tell he didn't know much about the Inferior, but knew enough to be afraid of anyone who dared to speak his name in defiance, disgust and hatred. When he finally gathered his wits; he spoke one word, "Vampire."

Bella gave him a timid smile, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She placed her hand on his cheek, and absorbed his power which flooded through her. She gasped, "This will do quite nicely." Her other hand made a fist as she brought it up to her mouth. She opened her palm and tiny blue orbs were floating slightly above it. The vampire stared at her in shock. Bella blew them toward the vampire; they swirled around him until he was nothing but ashes at her feet.

Bella traveled around the planet searching for more vampires. Sometimes she would take their powers and other times she'd simply kill them so she could rest for the night. At one point, Bella thought the vampires all gone. She hadn't seen any in decades and was thrilled. That meant that they wouldn't get to the new world and wreak their havoc everywhere. But then, as she was walking down the street in London 1663, Bella came to a church. It looked old and worn. There was a mob surrounding it with torches and pitchforks. Something was wrong.

The pastor of the church stood on a pedestal riling everyone up with his words, "Citizens of London! Hear me! These deaths cannot proceed further!" The crowd shouted, "We should not rest until our children are safe! Look at my son Carlisle," The man pointed back to a younger man that was supposedly his son. "he saw what those creatures did to his mother! The poor boy's scarred for life! No child should have to see such things! These monsters are the work of the devil and should be stopped at all costs! Who's with me?!" The crowd cheered and followed him down the street toward the forest.

Bella stopped a woman nearby, "Excuse me, ma'am. What exactly are we hunting?"

The frail white-haired woman looked at her like she had two heads, "Blimey, where 'ave you been? Tis a plague. Bodies found all around torn apart by an animal, but no blood be spilt. Not a single drop. Now how do ya figure tha'?" She explained before heading off with the others.

Bella knew then and there that vampires were still alive in the world, and that a human army was marching to their deaths. They didn't stand a chance. Bella quickly ran in an attempt to reach the front of the mob. She hoped to catch them in time to turn them around. She didn't want anyone getting hurt. At the sound of screaming, Bella realized she was going to be too late. Villagers scurried back to the comfort of town while several others were dead, including the pastor. The vampire managed to drain five people before sensing her and running off.

Just as she was about to chase after him, a groan came from under a dead man. There was no way a vampire would leave someone without draining them completely. It simply wasn't heard of. Bella quickly removed the corpse to see the pastor's son, Carlisle she recalled, with a bite mark on his neck. The boy screamed in pain, "I'm so sorry, dear one." Bella apologized kneeling next to him and placing her hand on the boy's forehead.

He began to cry, "Please, make it stop. I do not wish to be a monster. Kill me, _please_!" the man begged.

Something inside Bella told her not to kill this poor boy. No matter what he was about to become, he still was human at the moment. In confirmation, a gust of wind blew toward her nearly knocking her off her knees. She nodded, looked to him and began stroking his hair, "The pain will subside soon. As the new dawn breaks across the horizon you will be changed. And that's when your new life shall begin. You are meant for greatness, young one. _He_ would not have spared you otherwise." She stated looking up at the stars above her, "So rest Carlisle, because a plan is in place that will change our lives forever."

**v-v**

**What did you think of Chapter One? **

**Want more? Review. I won't post until I have five. However long that will be.**


	2. Carlisle

**Author's Note: Well, I was always bad at sticking to my own rules. I couldn't wait to post this chapter. Does anyone else get in the groove of writing and can't seem to stop? Well that's what happened to me last night. The words just kept flowing. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Twilight series**

**v-v**

While Carlisle was being turned, Bella held his hand and cooed him with words of comfort as the flames licked through his body. She silently asked for guidance. The angel wanted to know why she had to spare this poor child when he was going to become a vampire. What purpose did it serve?

As her mind debated, an ethereal glow filled the dark space to her right. When she looked, Bella nearly cried with relief. A rough outline of the Superior appeared before her. He looked to the dead surrounding him and let a single tear run down his face. Bella scrambled so she was kneeling at his feet, "My Lord, have you come to bring me home?" She asked hopefully.

The Superior held a pained expression on his face, "No, my child. I'm afraid you won't be coming home."

Bella's heart clenched, and looked back to the trampled ground, "I've failed you, My Lord. The New World has been discovered and the vampires still live."

His face softened as he tilted her face to meet his, "Bella, I told you that this road wasn't going to be easy, but your true journey is only beginning. As much as I dislike what the Inferior has done, vampires are a part of the world now," He stated, "and I love them _no less_." He emphasized the last two words, stepped away and waved his hand to Carlisle, "As for why I'm here, this boy needs you more than I do."

"What am I to do with the vampire when he wakes up?" She asked, confusion written on her face.

The Superior smiled once again, "Carlisle will be different from others of his kind. When he wakes up, help him in whatever way you can. He will become an important part of your life, and not in the way you expect." Bella's eyes widened in disbelief, and he let out a short laugh, "Not in the way you're thinking, my child."

She nodded, "My Lord," Bella sighed trying to sort through her thoughts, "Will I ever come home?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'm confident you'll find it." A door appeared behind him, but still looked at his fallen angel, "Bella, for doing this I shall give you one last gift. I know you already have many, but this will help you later." The Superior walked up to Bella and placed his hands on either side of her face. His hands started to glow and suddenly she was on the ground, recovering from shock. "I apologize. Now you can take powers of anyone without touching them." Bella's confusion deepened, "Trust me, it will all make sense in time. There is, however, one other thing. Bella, for this to work you must remain hidden."

Bella struggled to get back up into a sitting position, "What do you mean I have to stay hidden? How am I to help this boy if he can't see me?" She swept her hand to Carlisle and herself.

He smiled wryly, "You are the best angel I could ask for, Bella. I'm sure you'll think of something." The Superior kissed her forehead before disappearing through the door.

Bella was alone with the changing human once more.

Three days later Carlisle's heart began to slow. Bella disappeared to the treetops above him. Using invisibility she'd gained from a Russian vampire and her shield, Bella was able to keep sight and scent undetectable while she watched over him. Pity overwhelmed her as he awoke a monster. He refused to feed. Carlisle stayed in the forest far away from human contact. Several months passed and he tried everything he could to kill himself. It was truly an awful thing to witness, from drowning to starving to jumping off cliffs. She had to turn away unable to watch time and time again.

Finally, Bella couldn't take it anymore. She whispered in the wind, _Carlisle. Everything is going to be okay. You'll make it through this._

The vampire in question snapped his head up. Carlisle looked around confused then angry, "Show yourself you coward." He snarled.

Bella giggled, _Fear not. I wish you no harm. I'm a friend. I'm here to help._

"A _friend_!" He laughed without humor, "What _friend_ would hide in the shadows?" Carlisle taunted, "What _friend_ would sit there watching attempt after failed attempt at ending my own life?" He spat. "You ma'am must be a masochist to view something as _horrifying_ as this display."

She could tell that he was angry more at himself than her, but he was right. If she had spoken sooner he wouldn't have had to endure so much agony. It wasn't that she wanted him to be in pain, but she'd spent centuries hunting his kind. Bella supposed that old habits die hard. With that disturbing thought she spoke again, _I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, Carlisle. Believe me when I say it was unconsciously done, but I _am_ here to help you._

Before he could respond, Carlisle picked up a scent coming from the East and sprinted after it. Bella followed curiously, leaping from limb to limb until she saw that he drained a deer. His eyes were alight with realization. He quickly sniffed the air and went in another direction. A smile crept to her face as Carlisle found an alternative on how to live his life. She witnessed the evolution of the vampire race and for the first time in centuries felt like everything was going to be alright.

When he was finished he looked up to the tree lines again, "Ma'am, are you still there?"

_I'm here whenever you need me._ She answered.

"I wanted to give you my sincerest apologies. With blood running through me now, everything seems clear. I'm ashamed that I lashed out like that." He said.

_I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine. _Bella bargained.

He smiled, "Fair enough." The vampire started walking while Bella followed, "What do I call you? You obviously know my name. It'd be nice to know yours as well."

Bella had to think about that, was she supposed to give her real name? Or make one up? She shrugged and decided to throw caution to the wind, _You can call me Bella. _

"Alright, Bella. Why won't you come out and talk to me face to face?" He wondered. There was a long pause on Bella's end, "I can't promise I won't hurt you, but I'll try." Carlisle stated, logically.

Bella laughed then cleared her throat, _Sorry__, but to answer your question: I have my orders._

Carlisle's face scrunched up in confusion, "Orders? From who? Am I in trouble? Breaking some kind of vampire law?"

She had to stifle another laugh, _I follow orders from my Superior. You're not in trouble and, as far as I know, not breaking any laws._

He thought her answer over and moved on to something else, "I think I need a bath and some new clothes. These are pretty worn." He observed. It was true. Carlisle hadn't bathed or changed his clothes since his transformation. Not that he needed to bathe, but it certainly would make him feel more human.

_Yes, it may help you feel better._

He was about to leave with another thought struck him, "You won't be… erm—watching, will you?"

_Oh no! Carlisle, I'll stay here in the woods until you return. I will not impose on your privacy like that._ She stated, forcefully. She didn't want to see that any more than he wanted her there. Bella's heart was only for one man—she forced the thought away before it could fester.

After that first conversation, Bella and Carlisle quickly became friends. They found that they had a lot in common, mostly branching from their faith. She never spoke of being an angel and he got the hint never to ask because she would just change the subject flawlessly. Sometimes it pained her to watch over the pastor's kid who was constantly at war between his nature and his faith. She knew that a soul as pure as Carlisle's couldn't be damned to the Inferior's Prison. He, like so many others, didn't choose this existence.

The worst part was not being able to tell him how much the Superior loved the vampires, despite where they came from. Every time she tried her throat would catch, making it impossible for her to speak. From these experiences, Bella found that the information wasn't meant to be spoken yet. She wondered if she'd ever get a chance to tell him.

Over the years, Carlisle used his time studying anything he could get his hands on: philosophy, science, history and arts. After a while, he was proficient in almost everything the world had to offer at the time, but Carlisle excelled in human sciences. He was fascinated with how the human body worked and enjoyed discovering miniscule details that humans missed due to their dull senses.

While studying in Italy, Carlisle found his way to the Volturi. They were interested with his diet, but wouldn't try it themselves. Bella could tell that Carlisle was overjoyed to meet some of his own kind who were, intellectually, able to keep up. Bella could keep up to an extent, but didn't have the photographic memory he did.

The angel found that this was a exact place where the Superior said absorbing abilities without touch would come in handy. There were more vampires with powers in one spot than she'd killed in centuries-granted she'd been with Carlisle all that time. At first, she started to take them all one by one, then she finally found and ability that was of great use. Bella finally gained a power to explain other powers. Gone were the days of blindly taking what she could get. Bella hadn't killed any vampires since she was with Carlisle, and if she was being honest, didn't want to kill them unless they did something completely unforgivable. That list got shorter and shorter each day, but she enjoyed getting the new powers anyway. It gave her something to do when Carlisle was otherwise detained.

Aro, Caius and Marcus tried multiple times to convince him into feeding off humans. The three Kings were positive that human blood made a vampire much stronger than animal blood. But Carlisle was never swayed.

_I'm proud of you, Carlisle. Sticking to your diet against all odds is an accomplishment._ Bella complimented one night during a hunt.

"Thank you, Bella. Might I ask what you do when I'm in Volterra?" He asked.

She smiled, though he couldn't see it, _My friend, I'm always near. I give you space when you need your privacy, but I'm here if you ever need me._

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "I don't suppose you can make a miraculous appearance at this ball the Kings are throwing, can you?"

_Carlisle, I'm touched. But I don't think that'd be possible. Perhaps sometime in the future. _The angel replied.

He laughed, "I'm going to hold you to that." He sat on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley of trees below. "It's beautiful here."

_Yes, it is. _She paused, _There's something you should know._ He waited and she continued, _I'm afraid that someday I'm going to have to leave you._ Bella had a dream the previous night telling her to leave Carlisle when they went to America.

"Come on, Bella. Don't talk like that. I don't know where'd I'd be without you." The vampire stated, a small smile on his lips.

She smiled at his flattery, _I'm sure you would have been just fine on your own. Besides, it's not right now. We have some time._

Carlisle's smiled faded slightly, "Thank you for telling me. You know vampires hate change. We can adapt, but we don't like to."

Bella held back her tears, _It'll all work out._ She didn't know who she was trying to convince more, her vampire best friend or herself. They watched the sun dip below the trees and slowly made their way back to Vorterra.

The Kings held the grand ball later that month. They offered Carlisle a place next to them as King which he politely declined.

_What are you doing? I thought you liked it here._ Bella whispered as he walked away from Aro.

At her voice, he jumped slightly and murmured, "I do." He looked around at everyone else enjoying the blood and dancing.

Bella let out a giggle, _Stop worrying. They can't hear me. And before you ask, no I'm not in your head. I'm blocking my voice from everyone else._

Carlisle's brow furrowed, "Isn't that difficult?"

_Not any more difficult than breathing. You have to remember I've been doing this for two centuries now. _She explained, wondering how they hadn't had this conversation sooner.

"So, I look like I'm talking to thin air?" He mumbled.

A grin spread across her face, _Precisely._

"I don't know which is worse. These vampires catching me talking to myself, or catching me talking to someone who no one can see." He muttered, finding a spot against the wall.

_Do you want my opinion?_ Bella asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Carlisle countered as he smiled.

Bella laughed again, _I don't think you really care what people think._

He raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

_Because if you did care, you'd have drank from the man Aro, Caius and Marcus brought to you the first week here. You've defied your very existence since you were reborn. Changing from human blood to animal blood was no small feat. You're a revolutionary. And revolutionaries don't care about what others think. _She paused, _Although, you being _you,_ you'd probably ask for opinions of others and consider their points of view. Which is another thing that makes you special. Most of the vampires here only care about living until tomorrow. They came to this event only to please the Kings. _You_, on the other hand, actually care about society and continually want to better yourself with knowledge. That's why they asked you to rule with them._ Bella stopped and surveyed her surroundings. A vampire with bright white hair was eyeing Carlisle. _I think the old lady that lived in the shoe wants to dance with you._

He chuckled at the end of Bella's rant before being asked to dance by the exact vampire. The woman looked like she was turned at the age of seventy. Why anyone would have done that was beyond her, but she also thought it was sweet.

After Carlisle turned down the Volturi, Bella was shocked. He would have made a great ruler, and another option for vampires struggling with their nature. She slowly came to the realization that he didn't like the way the Volturi ran things, though he wasn't stupid enough to stand against them. A few weeks later, they left Volterra together. Carlisle, always being the gentleman, promised to stay in touch.

Then Carlisle and Bella made their way to America.

It was with a heavy heart that Bella had to leave the blonde vampire. Even though she had grown to love him, she knew it was time to go. Carlisle was no longer the boy who needed her to hold his hand while he writhed in the pain of transformation. Nor was he the newborn vampire trying to off himself. He was ready to start his life fresh in a new place.

_It's time, Carlisle. _Bella spoke softly. They were in his new apartment in Chicago.

He turned toward her voice slowly, "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

Bella let a couple tears fall and said confidently, _Yes._

"I can't say I'm glad to see you go." He sighed and continued, "I don't know what you are or how you came to me, Bella, but thank you. It has been an honor and a privilege to get to know you. I hope that our paths will cross soon, and then perhaps you will reveal yourself to me."

With tears coming more quickly, she spoke one last time, _Goodbye, my brother._ Bella leaped out the window and sprinted into the wilderness hearing the last farewell from Carlisle at a distance.

When she was far enough away she quickly flew to the top of a tree, sat on a branch and sobbed. She hated leaving her brother like this in a strange new land. But she knew he needed to find one of his own kind without her in the way. In that moment, she could feel the Superior smiling down on her through the rays of sunshine. Through her grief she was confident that she'd see him again. It could be in a thousand years or more, but one thing was certain. Carlisle was her family and she didn't leave family behind.

**v-v**

**I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this story. Guest or member, I don't care.**

**Review! :)**


	3. Paradise--Mary

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. **

**This chapter is a filler, hope you like!**

**v-v**

_Paradise BWD (Before the War for Dominance): Mary_

_She and Mary had been best friends as far back as Bella could remember. Everything was done together. It was a rarity that the angels would see one without the other. Mary was a tiny angel, she was barely five foot. She had long platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an elvin face. She was graceful and beautiful. The power Mary had was the gift of foresight. Not simply seeing what could happen, but what _would_ happen. Everything she saw was set in stone. There was no point arguing it or trying to fight it. _

_Bella ran through the Field of Endless Mysteries searching for a place to hide. She knew it was useless to play hide and seek with Mary, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The field was the only place Bella could hide because things were constantly changing. For instance, a stump could be on one side then move to the somewhere else entirely just as quickly as it appeared. So Mary could see where Bella was hiding, but never specifically where she was; unless she really focused._

_Once she found a hiding place, she sat quietly listening for any footsteps that may have fallen. Bella was in the pond under a lily-pad, but it didn't take long for Mary to find her. The next thing she knew there was a huge splash and water sprayed everywhere! The impact sent Bella colliding into a large fish which snapped at her hand in retaliation. Mary laughed at Bella's expression. She later described it as a look of a wet cat, "Found you again! Best 178 out of 200?"_

_Bella fought a laugh at the score, "No, thanks. I think I've have enough for one day." She giggled, moving to the shore._

_"Aww, come on, Bella! It's not like we need to be anywhere anyway." Mary pointed out as she floated on top of the water._

_Bella sighed and rung out her hair, "Yeah, I suppose__." She said laying on the grass and staring at the dull purple sky. Something had been bugging her a while, "Will I ever develop an ability?" She muttered, more to herself than anything._

_Mary answered anyway, "Of course you will!" She said as the pond disappeared. The angel looked around her to find that it had been replaced by the same tall grass Bella was laying in. Mary shrugged and laid back down. It was a natural occurrence, after all, "The Superior would not have selected you as a Senior Angel if he didn't see your potential." She rationalized trying to cheer Bella up. Senior Angels were the oldest, __most powerful, most intelligent and most gifted angels in all of Paradise. _

_Bella began running her hand in the tall grass beside her head, "A part of me understands that," she stated, playing the tufts at the end, "but the other part thinks he's made a mistake. Sure, I'm the oldest angel, but other than that, I've got nothing on the rest of you."_

_Mary gasped and sat up to glare at her friend, "Isabella Marie! The Superior doesn't make mistakes. You know this. He takes you as you are, not what you do or don't have." She admonished. "Besides, like you said, you're the oldest angel. You were the first to walk Paradise and meet the Superior. You were the first person he ever had a conversation with." She smiled._

_Bella smiled sadly, "I guess you're right. Even if I never adapt any powers, I suppose being old counts for _something_." She laughed._

_"That's the spirit!" Mary grinned, hopping up off the ground. "Come on, let's get back so we can socialize with the others. That Lillian's going to be a real handful." She joked, holding out her hand to help Bella up._

_As Bella took her hand, she immediately froze and collapsed on the ground:_

Looking around Bella noticed that she was in a large hall. A tall hooded figure stood at the far end of the room facing the floor to ceiling windows. Outside, Bella could make out much destruction. The sky was blood red and flames licked the surface of the ground greedily. She couldn't make out who or what it was, but she could almost feel the amusement rolling off it in waves. The figure was hurting others for its enjoyment.

"So, General, we meet again." He stated in his deadly two-toned voice, not turning around.

_General? Bella didn't know any General._ Bella spoke, but didn't control what she was saying, "I wouldn't test my patience if I were you." The girl spat, coldly. Bella had a hard time believing that she and this girl were one in the same person.

The man threw his head back and laughed, "You _insolent_, _little_ child! You're no match for me!" He stated before turning toward her. The last thing she saw was his pure black eyes. As if the pupil expanded to cover the iris and sclera.

_Bella came to with Mary kneeling in front of her. "Bella, it's okay. You're okay. Just breathe." She cooed, brushing her hair away from her face.  
><em>

_Bella was bawling and her mind was scrambled. She didn't know where to start, "What was that?" She asked after what seemed like an eternity._

_Mary sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. What did you see, Bella?"_

_"I-I'm not sure. It was dark. There was a man. He wanted to talk to some person named General. Hatred consumed him. He had demented, twisted, _evil_ thoughts. People were being tortured." She stated throwing her fists in her eyes, as if it would make the image disappear._

_After removing her hands she looked at Mary. Her friend looked like she was about to cry, "I'm so sorry that that was your first vision."_

_Bella scrunched her eyebrows, "Vision? You mean, like ones you get?" Mary nodded, "I can see the future." She clarified._

_"Well, yes, but it won't be the same." She explained at Bella's confused expression, "I can already see that yours will be much stronger than mine. I can see my own future clearly. All of it is set. You, on the other hand, will see everyone else's including your own." She said regretfully. __Bella's eyes widened. She didn't want this responsibility. It was too much. There were so many questions, and she didn't know where to begin. Her breaths came faster and she started to hyperventilate. "Bella, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me, I've seen it. We're going to get through this together just like everything else, right?" Bella nodded. "Okay, now I know you have questions. So we're going to sit here and I'm going to give you all the information I can." _

_She nodded again, "How? Why now? Is everything I see going to be set? Is that _thing_ actually real?"_

_"How, is a tricky question. From what I've seen, you can absorb abilities through touching someone. As for the why, I believe you finally accepted that you were a Senior Angel and your ability - sort of - materialized. As far as I can tell, yes everything you see will be set which would make whatever that thing was very real." She said, worriedly._

_Bella's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Does that mean I'll be in the place?"_

_Mary squinted and pursed her lips, "Possibly. In time, I'm sure you will determine which flashes of the future are through your eyes and through others." She answered honestly._

_Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Just having a few answers made her feel a lot better. "Thank you, Mary. That helped." She admitted, still a little worried about her vision._

_Mary leaned over and hugged her friend, "I'm here if you ever need someone to bounce ideas off of. I know how difficult it can be. Just know you're not alone."_

Present Day

Bella jolted awake and sat up in the tree she fled to after she left Carlisle. Tears welled up in her eyes again. As hard as she tried, the memories that were usually locked up tight, were flooding into her mind like a bittersweet poison. The good and bad clashing together like unresolved notes on a piano. Why was her mind showing her this now? Hadn't she had enough heartache for one - in fact, multiple - lifetimes?

**v-v**

**What did you think? Review if you want more chapters! :)**

**P.S. Let me know if this was too confusing to follow. I don't want anyone lost.**


	4. Alice

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I can't believe how popular this story is! ****Thank you to all my readers! For all who followed, favorited and reviewed a very special thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Twilight. It's all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Question/Answers: I had a question pertaining to Bella's love... you'll just have to keep reading to find out. It will be coming up soon I believe (possibly?). Next, were about the 'fallen angels' coming back as vampires. Let me just say you're half right, but hopefully this next chapter will clear that up for you. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**v-v**

Bella's body ached. All of her muscles were coiled and couldn't relax. Her arms felt like they had gone through the shredder as her nails made crescent indents in them. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears causing a pounding headache. _Why now? Why _now_?_ She asked herself, incessantly. She refrained from closing her eyes because of the three small words that were forever seared into her mind. _Don't. Even. Try._ Tears pooled in her eyes, but she didn't dare blink them away. The concept of time meant nothing to her. She sat, her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them, on that limb of the tree for an immeasurable amount of time.

Finally, Bella couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away.

Bella stood and floated into the air. Her wings were in dire need of being stretched. The angel soared above the clouds and tried not to think. She figured the faster she flew, the farther she could get away from her problems. It was quite some time before she stopped to hover. She checked and rechecked for any damage that may have occurred during the flight. She didn't know how long she lingered there stretching her appendages.

When Bella thought it was time to rejoin the living, she made her way to a woodsy area and landed with a soft thud. A part of her wondered if she should cloak herself, but decided against it. The angel was no longer with any vampire. She noticed a town not far from where she landed and made her way back. It was to her surprise that six months had passed.

Angels weren't like humans in the respect of eating and sleeping every day, but even Bella had to admit that not eating for six months wasn't a good thing. If she was being honest with herself, Bella didn't want to sleep. Petrified at what she may dream of next. So, the first thing on her to-do list was to find some food.

After Bella ate, she walked the Earth. Anything to keep her thoughts at bay. She went from the top of Canada all the way to the bottom of Cape Horn. As she made her way back up, Bella found herself on the coast of Chile. Where she flew to Russia and journeyed until she hit Europe. When she made it there, she took off toward America again. Out of all the places on Earth, Bella enjoyed America the most. That's not to say other countries weren't welcoming, but she felt at home there. She couldn't explain why for the life of her. Bella traveled for over a year. She had no place to be, so she was content taking in the scenery. All her previous worries were locked away once more.

The angel was walking through Biloxi, Mississippi when she heard a ruckus down the street. It was almost midnight. Curiosity got the better of her as she made herself invisible and had a look in the picture window of a tiny bungalow house. A girl around the age of eighteen was yelling at her parents, "You've got to believe me! It's going to happen!"

"Mary, enough of this childish nonsense! Go to your room, now!" Mary's father yelled.

Bella's heart stopped briefly. The girl's name was Mary, she didn't look like her Mary, but she was stubborn like her, "Why won't you ever listen to me? Mother's going to be _killed_ and you're brushing it off as if I told you the weather was going to be poor."

The older woman in the room looked like she believed her daughter, but was too frightened to stand up to her husband. "I've heard enough out of you!" The man pointed at her with his sausage-like fingers, "If you aren't in your room in the next thirty seconds there's going to be hell to pay." They stood there, glaring at each other. Finally he said, "That's it!" The man grabbed her arm, roughly threw her into a place that resembled a closet and locked it. Mary screamed and pounded on the door, begging to be let out. Bella didn't know what that room was, but could tell it wasn't anything warm and fluffy.

Bella stuck around to see what was going to happen. If the father didn't let the poor girl out soon, the authorities were going to get an anonymous phone call. Two hours later the house was pitch black, and the parents were in bed. Or so the angel thought. The mother figure tip-toed down the steps into the living area. Bella could faintly hear the snoring of her husband upstairs. She quickly unlocked the door and Mary came tumbling out into her mother's arms, "I'm s-so sor-ry mother!" The tiny girl managed to whisper as she sobbed.

The mother hugged her tight, "It's alright, Mary. We'll figure something out." She promised brushing the hair out of her face. The two girls went to bed shortly thereafter.

Bella decided to stay to make sure things wouldn't go awry in the morning. To her surprise, the family acted like the whole conversation never happened. One more person was added to the mix, another girl, Cynthia. Clearly Mary's younger sister. She was slightly immature, but looked just like her. Long black hair, high cheekbones, pale skin and bright blue eyes. The only difference between them were their heights. Cynthia was five inches taller than Mary.

Over breakfast they talked about work, Mary's studies and Cynthia's current crocheting endeavor. Her father drank black coffee with some powder mixed in. Bella's guess: he was nursing a hangover which would explain, but didn't excuse, his behavior the night previous. Something was off about that family though. They seemed full of secrets. As she watched them interact she couldn't help up notice the stiffness of it all. There was no playful bantering and barely any laughter. She felt the familiar tug to stay here and help if she could.

Mary still had her theory and tried to get anyone she could to listen to her. While digging around, Bella found that Mary was accused multiple times of being a witch and threatened that she'd be burned if it were to continue. The only reason why she hadn't yet was because of her father's influence in the community. Three weeks went by and all was almost forgotten. The girls came home from school one day to find their mother dead in the living room. Their loss was tragic and Bella wouldn't leave them when they were so vulnerable.

While the girls were finally back in school, Bella went to a nearby field to ask the Superior for guidance. The angel closed her eyes as she waited for an answer. A loud scream came from the inhabited area surrounding her. Bella didn't have time to find its source before someone ran into her. The two people fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry." A familiar voice apologized as it stood up."I didn't see you there. You see, I was running because my father—he did it. He really did. And no one will believe me!" The girl said in a rush. Bella was standing at this point also and saw that it was Mary. The girl put her head in her hands and started to cry.

The angel pulled her into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. Bella had a gift where she could see someone's past if she touched them. Like their life was on rewind from that moment. She was surprised to see that Mary's life didn't end at conception as most people's did. There was another layer that was somewhat fuzzy, Mary wouldn't remember it, but Bella could see it. Bella's grip tightened as she saw her Mary from Paradise. The Conference Room, the Senior Angels, the Field of Endless Mysteries, their first meeting. It was all there. The Mary she'd been watching over all this time was her best friend. She didn't understand how it was possible, but somehow here she was.

Once the petite girl calmed down, "What's your name?" Bella asked, pulling back slightly.

Mary sighed and took a shaky breath, "Mary Alice Brandon."

Bella cocked her head to the side and squinted a bit. She really didn't look like Mary, "Would you mind if I called you Alice?" The girl shook her head and wiped off the rest of her tears. Bella smiled, "Now, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Alice's eyes lit up, "You want to know?" she asked, hopefully. The angel nodded, "Well, my mother passed about a week ago." Bella gave Alice her condolences, "Thanks, but my father's been acting really strange. Just this past Wednesday he brought a girl from Illinois over to the house to let us meet her. Then-" She stopped herself. Bella encouraged her to continue saying that she wouldn't judge, "Then I had this image of my father and another man saying how wonderful a job he did in getting rid of my mother. I tried to tell my neighbors but they think I'm a witch! And I'm not, I _swear_ I'm not! I was on my way now to the police station to see if they could help when I ran into you."

Bella squared her shoulders. She knew better than to doubt anything Mary- _Alice_- saw, "Well, let's get to it. Off to see the Wizard?"

Alice gaped at her, "You're coming with me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I'm not going to make you do this by yourself." She informed.

Alice threw her arms around Bella's neck not caring about decorum, "Oh, thank you! Thank you... Erm, what did you say your name was again?"

Bella laughed as they began walking in the direction of the police station, "I didn't. You can call me Bella."

"Bella, I like it. It suits you. So, Bella, did you enjoy the Wizard of Oz?" She asked linking their arms together.

The angel knew that Alice was reading it at night when her parents and sister went to bed. It made Bella curious at why the girl was stifling giggles. She had to read it herself. They made light conversation until they arrived at their destination. There was a car out front that said: _CCMA_ on the door.

Alice insisted that she could go in on her own to talk with the officers. Bella could tell she was scared but Alice didn't want her to get in trouble with associating with the 'witch'. So she stayed put. It wasn't five minutes later that Alice was being dragged out of the station by two men. She tried to fight them off, but it was no use. They roughly shoved her in the back seat and drove off. Alice's father stepped out and waved to the car shrinking in the distance. Bella stomped up to him, eyes blazing in fury, "Where are they taking her?"

Apparently he mistook her rage as fear, "Don't worry, child. She's going to the Charlotte County Mental Asylum. She'll be well cared for. Mary has always been one for theatrics, but her mother's death sent her over the edge, unfortunately. There was nothing more I could do."

Bella took a deep breath and walked away before she did something she'd regret. She knew she couldn't leave Alice alone. She'd only just found her. The angel ran a hand through her hair and began to pace a small alleyway. Something had to be done. Mental institutions were notoriously cruel to their patients. There was no way around it.

Bella was headed for the CCMA.

Finding and infiltrating the CCMA wasn't difficult. It only took her a couple days. Her invisibility helped a lot in these situations. The hard part was finding Alice. There were thousands of people in the building. Some talked to themselves. Others had nervous ticks. Bella even noticed a person speaking to a wall, but she could only hear half the conversation. She took that as a good thing.

After fifteen minutes of searching, she finally found her. She was in a padded room in a straight jacket. The door was locked from the outside and no guards were around. Bella mentally pulled forward another gift and carefully stepped through the door. The 'walking through solid objects' gift always made her nervous. It came in handy, but she was afraid that she'd get stuck somehow, which was ridiculous because she had some powers that could cause a _whole_ lot more damage than that. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was safely inside. "Alice." She spoke.

Alice groaned, "Don't tell me I'm hearing voices now. God! Will it ever stop?" She closed her eyes and hit her head against the wall.

Bella knelt down in front of her and made herself visible, "Alice," No response, "Please open your eyes."

Slowly she obeyed, gasped but looked skeptical. Bella placed a hand on her arm, "You're real!" She said and Bella hugged her old friend once more.

The angel giggled as she pulled away, "Of course I'm real. Now I have to disappear again, but I'll be with you the whole time, alright?"

Alice nodded, confusedly. Bella disappeared, "Where'd you go?" She started to panic.

"I'm still here. Just not visible." The angel stated plainly.

Alice layed her head on the wall, "I better not tell anyone about this, otherwise I'll get top security rating."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." She admitted. Bella stayed true to her word and sat by her side. Sometimes they'd talk and other times they remained silent. Bella was surprised to see a vampire, Thomas, was her personal caretaker. They quickly became friends. He'd test her ability to see the future by holding objects behind his back. Bella kept an eye on him, but he seemed harmless...for a vampire. He even admitted to her what he was, knowing that no one would believe her if she told.

Bella wished she could say the same for her friend's treatments. Alice was given electroshock therapy whenever she'd say something that would come true in the future. Over time, she could barely remember her own name let alone Bella or Thomas. It caused the angel's heart to break.

Alice's nineteenth birthday came and went. Then, one ordinarily boring day, a nomad named James walked into the asylum looking for his next meal. He caught Alice's scent mixed with Thomas' and immediately went on the hunt. Alice changed rooms multiple times, but it wasn't helping. Thomas asked to transfer her to another asylum, but was instantly shot down. One night they were hiding in the shock therapy room while James was closing in by the second. Bella knew that Alice wasn't going to make it out alive. Thomas had been talking about changing her for a while, and Alice even consented once or twice. Bella had a decision to make. Let her friend die at the hands of the species she was sent to kill or have her become one of them.

She felt the nudge and almost wanted to cry. Bella whispered to Thomas, "Do it. Change her." At first he was startled by the voice because she'd never made herself known to him before, but the vampire complied immediately. Alice screamed and she wanted to cry all over again. The feeling of helplessness was all too familiar to her. James arrived and killed Thomas quickly, setting him aflame. If Bella'd blinked she would have missed it. The vampire stalked toward his prey went he walked into a shield. Hard as James tried he couldn't get to Alice.

Bella made herself visible, knowing he wasn't going anywhere. "James, you've forced me to make a decision I don't like. Alice has been my friend for a long time, and now look at her." She waved a hand at Alice writhing on the floor.

"What do you want from me? An apology? 'Cause that's not really my thing." He sneered.

"You're not really in a position to be making jokes. I suggest you think about what you say next _very_ carefully." She warned.

James rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do? Shield me to death?" He gloated.

Her breath came out in a quick rush as she hissed inches from his face, "You have no idea who you're dealing with. You think you're some kind of god standing there with your red eyes and tough skin. I could make you feel every moment of your death as you burn." Bella stated trailing her index finger down his arm, "I could make it slow and painful." She grabbed his chin so he'd look her in the eye, "But I won't. Because I'm not that kind of woman. I don't take pleasure in others pain as you do. If I stoop to that level what makes me any different than you?" She backed off and circled the room once. The angel sighed, turning to the vampire again. "Any last words?" She asked, raising her hand to her mouth.

He looked shocked. If he could have wet himself he probably would have, "What _are_ you?" James asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said simply. With that she opened her hand and saw the bright blue orbs. James was ashes before he could take another unnecessary breath.

Bella held Alice's hand while she was being changed. The only difference between her and Carlisle's transformation was that she screamed less. The angel hypothesized that it had something to do with the electroshock therapy she had to endure for so long. A horrible way to build up tolerance.

When the three days were up, Bella stood in the shadows and kept herself cloaked. Then something she didn't anticipate happened. Usually, when Alice woke up in the morning, she'd remember someone was there with her and call out. This time nothing happened. Alice sat there rubbing her throat in silence. A second later she was out the door. That was the moment when Bella knew Mary/Alice was truly lost.

**v-v**

**Please, please Review! I love hearing from everyone! **

**I'm always trying to improve my writing. I want the story to make sense. Please tell me if it doesn't so I can change it.**


	5. Paradise--Senior Angels

**Author's Note: I'm honestly baffled at how much praise this story is getting! I'm glad everyone likes it! Thank you to all reviewers, followers and favorites!**

**Also, some mild language in this chapter.**

_****Sorry, I felt like I needed to have her pulling out of the memory. So, those who've already read it, go straight to 'Present Day'.****_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**Questions/Answers: I'm sorry if there was any confusion about how I placed my characters in the description. I've changed it to just Bella (instead of Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper), because the story is mainly about her. This is not a Bella/Alice fanfiction. (Sorry to those shippers) I promise there is a love story, but just bear with me. There's a lot that needs to be said first.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**v-v**

_Paradise BWD: Senior Angels_

_Mary and Bella walked to their apartment building after she received her first vision. She was somewhat freaked out but put on a brave face. They walked into the lobby where all eight of the others were lounging. The Senior Angels lived in the same apartment complex. It was easier for them to get together if they were all close. Or so they were told, they actually hadn't had their first meeting yet._

_A tall, toned man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to Bella, "It's going to be okay." He stated, firmly._

_Bella gave him a confused look, "Excuse me?" She asked, eyes flickering briefly to Mary who only shrugged and walked away. _

"_We're all pretty screwed up. Well, more than most anyway. We're special, which comes with the territory of being a Senior Angel. You should embrace it. Not fear it." His eyes filled with sincerity._

_She raised an eyebrow at the strange boy, "Thanks for the tip." She stated as she attempted to brush by him. _

_He stepped in her way, "I'm Austin." He smiled._

"_Wow, you know, maybe you should try saying that first. _Before_ you dive into a conversation with someone. Might make the other party more receptive to your choice of topic." Bella snarked trying to move again._

_Austin cut her off once more, placing a hand to his heart, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that comforting someone was against the rules. I'll try to avoid it in the future." He assured her through narrowed eyes._

_"Could you be anymore smug about it? What goes on in my life is not your concern." She held her palm to him, "If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it. Seeing as I don't know you, and have no intention of knowing you in the foreseeable future, you won't be granted that honor." Bella reamed, practically fuming._

_He laughed, shallowly, "An honor? Really? You think it'd be an honor for you to ask me, or anybody in the Senior Angels, for an opinion. You must think yourself a god, and all of us mere mortals in your presence."__  
><em>

_Her mouth dropped, "I _never_ said that. Don't put words in my mouth. We are all the same rank here, and I value the opinions of people I trust. I only stated that I won't be asking for _your_ input. Ever."_

_"So, what you're saying is, just because I told you everything was going to be okay, I don't deserve to be trusted?" Austin countered._

_Bella let out a frustrated sigh, "That is not what I'm saying-"_

_"Then please, help me understand because I don't get it." He cut her off, "First, I comfort you. Then I share my name, you get angry about it because my manners aren't up to par and suddenly I'm not trustworthy."_

_She paused to take a breath, "It was the way to said it. Like trying to dumb it down a bit. I am not stupid. Don't presume to know me." She sighed, "__In the future, __a__nother thing you can avoid is being in my way. Please move." Bell__a said as she shoved past him. Toward the elevator. _

_Bella wasn't surprised to see Mary sitting with Tony who was strumming his guitar. Tony was her best guy friend, but a bit more to Mary. Not that they'd admit it; they were both obscenely stubborn. He was almost seven foot, had brown hair with silver flecks in it and blue eyes. When they first met him, he'd said that his hair proved that he was the wisest in all of Paradise. That was until they found out his power. Tony could read minds and make people see things that weren't really there. He could even plant a thought in someone's head. Although every time he used either of the last two gifts, even as a joke, more silver hair would appear. All in all it could have been worse, the punishment could be losing it altogether. Bella was thankful everyday that he wasn't able to use his ability on her. That was the one enigma in their relationship which frustrated him to no end._

_As Bella pressed number 10 in the elevator, Mary slid through the door at the last second, "Who _was_ that arrogant, self-righteous _prick!_" Bella asked as the doors closed._

_"_Bella!_" Mary admonished. _

_Bella sighed rubbing her temples, "I'm sorry that was mean, but that guy was being a jerk. 'Embrace your screwed up life'." She copied his voice, "Who _says_ that? And the whole trust issue was blown _way_ out of proportion. Trust needs to be earned, not given on a whim."_

_The elevator dinged and let the two angels out on their floor. Bella was almost to her apartment when Mary called out, "Bella, if you want my opinion, I don't think he knew who you were. Though the Senior Angels know you're on staff, they don't know what you look like, and they won't ask because they feel they should have recognized you on the spot. He was only trying to help."_

_Bella rolled her eyes, "That's a ridiculous notion to have. I'm nothing special, and I don't need his help."_

_Mary put her hands on her hips and stared her down, "Isabella Marie, you just found out you have powers, and powerful ones at that. You need all the help you can get. As for the other Seniors..." She drifted off, lost in thought, "Well, if I didn't have my foresight, I would have been scared of you too." She then turned to her door and waved, "Goodnight!"_

_"Wait a minute!" Mary turned to look at her with her key in the lock, "What do you mean scared of me? I'm nothing to be frightened of."_

_Mary moved in front of her and placed her hands on Bella's shoulders, "You could have fooled me, the way you were talking to that man downstairs. You're the oldest thing here, aside from the Superior. You know this place inside and out."_

_Bella smiled, "This place is easy to figure out once you've been here long enough. Trust me."_

_"The point still stands. Maybe if you talk to some of them you'd put them more at ease. You might be surprised to find that some of them will be worthy of being trusted." Mary nodded, almost to herself and retired to her apartment._

_She hated it when Mary was right. A few minutes in her empty apartment was enough for her to realize the she'd overreacted to someone only trying to help. Bella sat on her sofa a few minutes before heading back down to the lobby to apologize. She was greeted only with the receptionist and a group of four sitting on lounge chairs next to the fire. Bella was about to leave when a guy with short curly red hair, brown eyes and big smile waved her over. "Come over and join us!" He insisted._

_There was a lone recliner open and she sat on it. The other four were paired off sitting in love seats across from one another. Tucked into the guy's side that called her over was a woman who looked bored out of her mind. Her hair was golden and had purple eyes. Mary had talked briefly about this couple. They were in love and didn't care if they showed it. The other couple was much more reserved. The man had almost black hair, bright jade eyes and was the size of a large boulder. He was holding his wife's hand, who had hair that changed colors, neon blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. _

_"I'm Bella." She introduced after a moment of silence._

_Everyone's heads snapped up. They stared for a long time. Bella had a feeling her pixie friend was right about the others being scared of her. Finally the boulder-looking guy recovered, "I'm Mitchell. This is my wife Nicole. That's Kyle and Lillian." _

_"It's nice to meet you all. So, how'd you get roped into doing this shindig?" She asked, pulling her hair out of her face and leaning back in her chair._

_"I can change my appearance at will, but I like to let my hair run wild." Nicole explained with a slight smile._

_Mitchell went next, "I'm great in the powers of persuasion. I can make anyone do anything just by telling them to."_

_"I guess you could say I'm strong. Not really an 'ooh-ahh' kind of power, but it comes in handy." Kyle said giving his girlfriend a light squeeze._

_Lillian looked at her hands, "Do I have to share?" She asked and the other three hissed at her._

_"Nope, I was just curious." Bella stated and a collective gasp followed, "Okay, is there something wrong? Ever since I said my name, you guys have been on edge." She wanted to get to the bottom of this._

_Nicole leaned closer to Bella and patted her knee, "We've heard many stories about what you've been through. Being the first one here must have been tough."_

_She shook her head, "It wasn't too bad." Bella admitted. It really wasn't. At that moment the elevator opened and Mary stepped out. Nicole and the others were shocked into silence. "It's just Mary." She said waving her over._

_"I need to hear this." Mary stated sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She stared at her friend intently._

_Nicole looked like she didn't want to continue, but kept going anyway, "Bella, the hearsay flying around is exactly _how_ you got here. How you were able to bring us _all_ here.__" By Bella reaching Paradise, it opened the door for all angels to seep through. The Superior welcomed them with open arms._

_Bella stood and began pacing back and forth in front of her chair. She took a couple deep breaths, "What have you heard?" She finally asked sitting back down._

_"Bella," Mary called her attention, "You know I love you like my own sister." She took Bella's hand, "But there have been rumors that you fought a fire-breathing dragon to get here." Mary said._

_To everyone's surprise, Bella laughed, "I wish it had been that simple! What else? Please, keep going." She encouraged between giggles._

_Kyle spoke up, "Did you jump through a portal of some kind?" Bella laughed harder. They kept guessing each theory worse than the last._

_She shook her head when they guessed that she rode here on a donkey. "Well, then the final option can't be true either." Lillian stated, looking to everyone. "Right?"_

_"Only one way to find out." Mary stated. "Bella, did you come through the Deep Abyss?" __The Deep Abyss was worse than any torture imaginable. There was pure nothingness. Any normal person would be skinned alive if they ever set foot in it. _

_Bella froze and locked her jaw. "Where did you hear that?" She started to tremble at the distorted memory. __She didn't remember anything before the Deep Abyss, and had haunting memories of being in it._

_"Bella calm down, it was only a rumor. You're safe." Mary moved to sit on the arm of her chair and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_She shut her eyes tight and tried to relax herself. "I don't remember much." She admitted through gritted teeth, "The Superior took my memories. They were apparently driving me insane. All I remember is the pushing and pulling, dragging and scraping, hot and cold happening to my body all at once. At the same time it was as if nothing was happening to me. I can't explain it..." She trailed off, "Then there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and that's when the Superior found me." Bella opened her eyes and e__veryone apologized profusely for bringing it up. Putting up a hand to stop them, "Don't worry about it, really. I was just caught by surprise, you know? It was a long time ago. Let's just pretend it never happened, alright?" Bella stood and smiled, "I'm off to bed. I don't know about you, but I have quite the day tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting everyone. Goodnight!" She waved and went back to her room._

_Bella went on with her life the next day like the subject never came up. She'd gotten over her fear before Mary had arrived __in Paradise __and that was almost a century ago. When it was suddenly brought back to the forefront of her mind, she cracked a bit. The Deep Abyss was never brought up again._

Present Day

Bella blinked out of her daydream. Normally this would only happen at night, but now she was having memories in the day. Bella sat in the dark dungeon-like room for a half an hour contemplating her next move when she got a vision:

_Bella sat on a park bench near a lake. She soaked up the beauty of the Earth's natural state. There was a newspaper in her lap and it was dated for next week. Men walked by and tipped their hats as they passed. Couples nodded to her in recognition. A woman and baby came to sit beside her, "Beautiful day isn't it?" She commented, rocking her little one._

_"Yes, it is." She replied, still gazing upon the lake._

_The woman was silent a moment then asked, "You're new here, aren't you?"_

_Bella turned to the woman and raised an eyebrow, "Is it really that obvious?" She joked._

_She laughed and shook her head, "Not really, but Danton, South Carolina is a small town. We don't get many new faces."_

_The angel shrugged, "I just moved here not a couple days ago. So it's all pretty new."_

_"I'm Willa, and if you don't have any plans for Sunday dinner. We'd be happy to have you." She offered, giving Bella her information._

The vision ended, and she stood staring at the concrete wall opposite her. Well, the angel got her answer. Now all she had to do was put it into action.

_Five Years Later_

Bella and Willa were friends since she first moved to Danton. Willa's husband's name was Matthew and their little boy was Matthew Junior, or MJ. She and the family of three became close. There were tea parties and Sunday dinners. Willa tried to get Bella to date, but to no avail. Her brother, Stanley, was a wealthy and successful lawyer who enjoyed being around Bella very much. Though he was handsome, powerful and caring, Bella felt nothing more than a friendly bond with the man. She couldn't get involved with anyone anyway, for she was an angel. As it turned out, Bella was able to find a nice woman who was the exact match for Stanley. A combination of firm but loving.

The angel was sad when she finally had to move on. She loved the friendly couple and their son. But Willa started to notice her friend not aging, and became angry at her youth. That's when Bella decided that five years was the absolute most she could stay at one place. Bella bid her friend farewell and told her she'd try to stay in touch.

The years blurred into one another. As time went on, changes in society were a huge relief. Woman's Rights were a big change to communities around the United States. There were no more corsets or big ball gowns. Matchmaking went out of style, but popped up again via blind dates. Bella was grateful when it was no longer odd to not have a husband at her age. Music shifted in popularity: Classical to Jazz to Rock to Classic Rock to Hip Hop and Pop to Rap and Reggae. So many it was difficult to keep track. If there was one thing she missed of the 1920-40's it was the manners. Everyone was polite. Nowadays people barely say 'thank you' for someone holding a door open.

Bella spent the majority of her time in high school/college classes. Being forever nineteen was, in one word: horrifying. The lowest grade she could go to without causing suspicion was eleventh, and that was even a stretch. Bella kept her head down and nose clean. She didn't date, drink, smoke or anything else that was considered 'cool'. This fact never seemed to deter boys though. Bella was beautiful, and they were immediately drawn to her. Like moths to a flame.

She had college degrees in: Physics, Mathematics, Biology, Astronomy, Theology, Philosophy and Literature. The angel was surprised that she hadn't thought to do this sooner. Bella now understood what Carlisle found so interesting about studying. It was a great way to pass the time, but moderately boring when the fifth time rolled around.

In Spring 2005, Bella moved into a small townhouse in Forks, Washington. It was pouring rain when she was finally all moved in. She turned on her old tube TV and sat on a worn couch she'd had since the sixties. She felt like something was going to change in her mundane routine. There was a clap of thunder as the thought passed through her mind. "Can't wait." She mumbled to the ceiling with an upturn to her lips.

**v-v**

**Please review! :) I seriously love hearing from everyone!**


	6. Forks

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait to put this one up! Thanks for reading everyone! Special thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**v-v**

Monday morning was as dreary as the previous weekend had been. It was cloudy and raining. Bella didn't mind the rain, but her human alter-ego sure did. The angel perfected playing human decades ago. Human Bella was emancipated from her parents, loved warmer weather, was embarrassingly clumsy, and blushed at everything. She also hated being in the spotlight, which she was sure to be in for the first few weeks at least. Not only did she have to act human, but look human as well. Blemishes, freckles and awkward body language were all a part of the game.

It was only 7am and she already wanted the day to be over. Sometimes the angel wished she could be herself, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She could only be herself in the safety of her own home. Otherwise people would notice she was different and start to ask questions. She'd be too graceful, too smart and too beautiful.

Bella made her way to school in her rusty old truck. She'd bought it new, but now looked like something an emancipated teenager would own. The car was noisy so it drew a lot of unwanted attention to 'human Bella'. She quickly turned off the ignition and half-ran into the main office. A Mrs. Cope was sitting behind the desk and looked up to see who had come in, "May I help you, dear?"

"Yes, I'm here for my schedule. My name is Isabella Swan." She said politely.

Mrs. Cope nodded and handed her a small stack of papers, "Here is your schedule, map and make sure to have these signed by all your teachers." She said indicating to each sheet.

The morning went by in a daze. A boy, Mike Newton, kept following her around like a lost puppy. Jessica liked how popular the new girl made her and quickly became Bella's shadow. Every school she attended there was always one boy who wouldn't quit and one girl who was too fake for her own good. She could practically see the wedding announcement now.

Lunch time came quickly and Bella immediately knew something was wrong. The scent was undeniable. Vampires. As in more than one. The whole school was in trouble. She mentally berated herself for not finding this sooner. Playing human was really throwing her off. Bella got her food in a hurry and mechanically sat down next to Jessica. "Bella, what are you looking for?" Jess asked with an eyebrow raised.

The angel hadn't been as subtle in scanning the area as she wanted to be, "Bathroom?" was the first thing she thought of. The table laughed, and Jessica pointed to the opposite side of the cafeteria. Bella nodded in thanks and made her way to it. While she was in there, she splashed cool water on her face to calm herself down. She took a couple deep breaths and left.

When Bella sat back down at the table, she felt eyes at the back of her neck. The angel turned and saw two pairs of topaz eyes staring back at her. One was a boy with disheveled bronze hair. The other was a girl with short black hair that flipped out at the end. Her intake of breath caught Jessica's attention and followed her line of sight to where she was looking, "Oh, those are the Cullens." She said casually, "The two blondes are twins, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The other three are Alice Cullen the little one, Emmett Cullen the burly one, and Edward Cullen the one who looks like a god. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, but they're like together. Like _together_ together."

"Technically, they aren't biologically related, except for the twins. So I see no problem with it." Angela piped up when Bella faced her food once more.

Jessica made a face, "They _live_ together. It's weird!"

Bella tuned out of the conversation when Jessica started bashing on them. The Cullens. She was lost in thoughts of being reunited with her dear friends Carlisle and Alice. It wasn't long before the bell rang for Biology class.

She got the slip signed by Mr. Banner and was asked to sit next to Edward Cullen. The vampire looked at her strangely when she sat down. "Hello, I'm Bella." She introduced herself holding out her hand, wanting to know what was wrong.

He took clasped it lightly, "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." Using Aro's power she found that Edward could read minds also, but this was everyone's all at once. It gave her a slight headache. He was having trouble reading Bella, which she could only assume was because of her angelic nature. She finally found it. Her blood. It was barely registering for him. He was curious as to how she'd affect the rest of his 'family'.

While reading his mind, she also saw his past. As a vampire and human. Then, just like Alice's so long before, his memories became fuzzy as they pushed further. He was in Paradise, not only that. It was Tony. Her best friend. They always had a great time together, with or without Mary. She had to remind herself that neither of her two best friends knew her in the slightest, and it was heartbreaking.

Bella hoped that they were happy together. Suddenly, Jessica's voice from lunch popped in her head. Alice wasn't _with_ Edward. She was with a man named Jasper. The angel's brow furrowed in frustration. Mary's soul mate was sitting at her table and she didn't know it? That hardly seemed possible. Perhaps the change from angel to human had rewired them somehow. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. Their 'moment' lasted all of half a second before the lecture began.

All throughout class, Tony- _Edward_- stared at Bella. He wasn't even trying to be discrete. When class was over, he finally said something else, "What made you decide to move here?"

Bella didn't want to be late, but also wanted to talk to him. Though she knew that he wouldn't be able to answer her questions, "I moved because I got evicted from my place in Phoenix. Some distant relatives lived up here and I thought, why not." She shrugged, striding into the hall.

They began walking in the same direction, "What are your parents like? Did they move here for that reason, or were their jobs involved?"

"I'm emancipated. My parents would've rather drank away any money I'd earned than let me spend it on essentials. So, when I turned sixteen last year, I got out of dodge." She explained.

Edward's eyebrows scrunched together, "You don't look sixteen." He stated, cocking his head to the side.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm seventeen _now_." Bella said, playfully. The bell rang and she ditched Edward to run to her next class. She had a feeling she'd see him soon enough.

As per usual, Bella was right. After school, Edward and his 'siblings' were chatting around their car. They didn't realize she could hear every word. Though they were across the parking lot and whispering too low and fast for a human to pick up. "I agree it's strange, Edward. I can't see her at all. I knew something odd was going to happen today." She said angrily. "Are we sure she's human?" Alice asked, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"She has to be. She doesn't smell like anything I've ever encountered before." Edward reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alice sighed, "That's my point. She could be some supernatural being that we know nothing about." She countered walking to the front seat of the Volvo. Bella smirked facing her truck. If they only knew.

Edward laughed, "Alice, the girl tripped over a flat surface today. Then managed to get her shoelace caught in a locker." It was sadly true and embarrassing. Bella had to snip the shoelace with scissors because she didn't want to be late for class. She made a mental note to buy new shoes at some point. Alice laughed with him and dropped the subject.

The rest of the week, Bella got to know Edward more and more. Although they only talked in Biology and after school, the two partners became friends quickly. She'd met Alice, Rosalie and Emmett at lunch on Wednesday, but none of the other Cullens. Alice's boyfriend/husband, whoever he was, made himself scarce. Alice informed her that he would be out of town visiting old friends for a while. The angel's guess was that he was still rather unstable around humans. Hence why he looked like he was in pain her first day at school. Alice and Emmett were ecstatic that their brother found someone that made him smile. Rosalie, on the other hand, was rather perturbed that they were giving her the time of day.

She was surprised to find that, once again, her friends from Paradise popped up. Emmett was Kyle and Rosalie was Lillian. It stood to reason that all of the others could be on Earth as well. Bella felt hope swell inside her, but tramped it back down. If _he_ wasn't here, she couldn't get her hopes up. Bella couldn't lose him for a second time. She barely made it through once. Then again, Alice moved on with Jasper. So perhaps it was possible for her to move on as well. Bella's mind ran in circles night and day trying to absorb everything.

One day, the roads were slick with ice of the first snowfall. Bella received a vision that Tyler Crowley was going to lose control of his van and almost smash into her at the end of the day. Edward was going to be standing nearby and shove her out of the way. Bella wasn't worried. Even if Edward wasn't going be there to push her out of the way, she wouldn't have died. It'd make it more difficult to fake a funeral and all, but not impossible.

The school day came to a close and Edward walked Bella to her truck as usual. "So, I'll see you Monday?" She asked wondering if he'd leave her before the van came. It was a ridiculous thought. Her visions were never wrong.

"Yes." He said, shifting his weight with his hands in his pockets, "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Bella swallowed a lump that rose to her throat. She'd not seen this coming. There was a screech of tires, and she was on the cold ground, covered by Edward. His arms were like a steel cage as his forearms were on either side of her head, "Bella! Bella, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked almost too quickly for a human to comprehend. The angel pretended to be disoriented as she tried to sit up, "Woah, woah." He said not moving an inch. "We have to stay here. I don't know if you realize that we're underneath your truck and the van." The vampire smirked.

She was well aware of her current location. Playing human was a pain at the best of times. "Right." Bella murmured as she put her head back on the ground.

"Does your head hurt? Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

She sighed, "No." Bella shifted like a human would if she were uncomfortable. Her hips brushed against his slightly, and she immediately stopped. She hadn't been in a position like this in several centuries. Her human-self blushed a deep crimson. Bella shoved the thought to the back of her mind, "I swear I'm a danger magnet. No matter how hard I try, I can't stay safe. This was unavoidable, I suppose." Bella said looking up at the rig above her. She smiled tentatively at Edward, "Thanks for pulling me out of the way."

He smiled back, putting a stray hair behind her ear, "No problem. It would have been better if we weren't trapped like this though." He commented. As their skin made contact, Bella was shown what he was thinking again. _Why isn't she afraid of me? Anyone in their right mind would be screaming their head off. Perhaps she hit her head harder than she thought. She's so beautiful, smart and funny. How am I going to live an eternity without such a wonderful creature?__  
><em>

Bella blinked and tried to stay out of his head. She had a feeling of where his mind was headed and didn't want to read that. Back in Paradise, she might have gone after Tony if Mary hadn't gotten there first. Then, when they started hanging out, it was clear that they were soul mates and Bella was immensely happy for them. She focused on the rig again, "Why? Are you claustrophobic?" Bella asked, innocently.

Edward's lips curved up a bit, "Something like that, but I'm doing alright today."

"Good." She nodded, stiffly. Half an hour later, they were free. Edward threw the 'human' under the figurative bus saying she hit her head and might have a concussion. Also that she might have been seeing things as well.

The angel mentally rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She'd be sent to a padded room if she spoke a word of his speed or strength to anyone. It was a good thing he was close and not across the lot because that'd be a ton of extra questions. If not from her, from the rest of the student body.

Bella sat in the ER waiting to be checked on. She had a goose egg at the back of her head and a couple scrapes on her elbows, but no major trauma. She'd have to fake it for a few days then slowly heal herself. Edward walked around her curtain and lightly sat on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sympathetically.

She shrugged, "Not too bad actually. Just waiting for the doctor."

He smiled crookedly, "You won't have to wait long. 'Cause I've come to spring you." Edward stood up as the curtain opened again.

Bella clenched her jaw when tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. It was Carlisle, "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. I see you've had quite a spill," He addressed her looking to her chart. "Isabella."

"Bella, please." She corrected automatically.

The doctor froze, "I'm sorry?" he questioned.

"You called me Isabella. I prefer Bella, if that's okay." She reiterated.

Carlisle was clearly shocked. He gave a sharp nod, and went about her check-up as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "It looks like you have a pretty bad concussion, but nothing to be worried about. I'll have the nurse call your parents. They'll need to wake you every couple of hours to make sure you haven't slipped into a coma." He noticed Bella's wide eyes and backtracked, "But that's a worse case scenario. It's more probable that you'll turn out fine."

Bella let out a short laugh, "The phone call won't be necessary. I'm emancipated, and I'd rather not involve them if we can at all help it." She admitted.

He crossed his arms and pursed his lips, "So you're on your own?" Bella nodded, "Well, that won't do. We'll have to keep you here overnight for observation." Carlisle said, making a note on the chart.

"Please, don't make me stay overnight. I'll set an alarm and call a friend or something." She begged then sighed, "My medical insurance isn't the greatest." Bella stated, omitting the truth that she didn't have _any_ health insurance. There was never a need for it.

Carlisle studied her once more, "Alright." He scribbled down a number on a piece of paper, "This is my home phone number. I want you to call when you go to sleep, set an alarm then call two hours later. If I don't hear from you and two and a half hours go by, I'll be headed to your house."

"Deal!" She exclaimed, eagerly, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Bella said standing from the hospital bed. She wasn't more than a step out of the hospital when she realized that she didn't have a ride home. Instead of panicking, she smiled and made her way to the wooded area nearest to the hospital.

Much to her disappointment, Edward saw her on the side of the road. She wasn't so much disappointed to see him, but she wanted to stretch her wings. Bella hadn't flown since she left Carlisle all those years ago. "Bella!" He shouted through the open window. She leaned over to get a better look at him, "Want a ride?"

She shrugged and opened the passenger door. "Nice wheels." Bella complimented once she was settled.

"You know cars?" He asked, mildly impressed.

Bella laughed, "No, but I know an expensive car when I see one." He drove without be told where to go and found her house in a few minutes, "How'd you know where I live?"

Edward had the decency to look sheepish, "I took a look at your file at the hospital."

Her jaw dropped, "You know that's illegal right? I could sue you."

"Are you planning to sue me?" He smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, but it's still not nice to do." She got out of the car, "Later, Edward." She half-laughed.

The angel decided not to sleep that night. She'd already healed her concussion, but kept the goose egg and scrapes on her arms. True to her word, she called every two hours to give Carlisle an update. He congratulated her on a job well done when it was time for him to go to work. The doctor told her it was safe to sleep the rest of the Saturday away. Though he warned her that it would throw off her sleeping schedule, and to call if her headache got worse or started vomiting.

Bella had to grin at his concern for her. He had no idea how messed up she already was.

**v-v**

**My dear readers! Please Review! Let me know what you think! Is it good? Bad? Or just plain ugly? **


	7. Paradise--Austin

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! 26 followers! I'm really surprised/excited! Don't judge, I didn't think that anyone would read this. I only did this for fun. Not expecting it to be a good story. So thank you to all my lovely readers, reviewers, followers and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**v-v**

_Paradise BWD: Austin_

_Bella sat at a table in the library reading quietly when someone entered. She didn't bother looking up. She'd seen this all play out already. The person came up to her, "Is this seat taken?" She shook her head, refusing to look at him. "Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day." She gritted her teeth when Austin grabbed her hand gently which sent an unwanted shock through her body, "Would you at least look at me?" She set down her book and looked into his hazel eyes, "That's better," He smiled, "Like I was saying, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm pretty good at reading people, and you seemed like you needed encouragement the last time we spoke."_

_She nodded, "I was told that I could have acted more civil as well. Mary informed me that you might have been trying to help when I snapped at you. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry too." Bella pulled her hand back from his to clasp her hands together._

_Austin leaned back in his chair, "Well, now that that's settled," He said, crossing his feet on the table she'd been using, "What shall we do now?"_

_Bella tried, she really did. She even took a breath before his feet settled, but she snapped again, "Did your mother ever teach you manners in your past life? Honestly, this is a library. Some people eat off this table."_

_"I'm pretty sure they eat off plates, but I understand the confusion." He retorted, nonchalantly._

_Bella pointed at him, "You know what I meant." She scowled threateningly, "Why are you even a part of the Seniors? The Superior really must have had a lack of judgement, letting you in. Is your power annoyance? Because you excel at it."_

_"Oh-ho! Says the girl who picks a fight right after apologizing. Now, what does that make you? Starts with a B, I know. Brutal?"_

_She let out an exasperated sigh, "You're unbelievable! Playing a word game is only proving my point."_

_"Barley? No, that's not it either." He shook his head, putting a finger to his lips in faux contemplation._

_"Seriously? Barley, is the best you can come up with? You're in a library you know. Grab a dictionary." Bella stated impatiently._

_He pursed his lips, "Blubber-weight? Nope, still doesn't sound right."_

_"I'm pretty sure you just made that word up." Bella noticed that he was staring past her, "Are you even listening to me? Or do you have wax built up in your ears?"_

_"Bitch! That's the one I was looking for. Knew I'd get it at some point." He smirked. "You're a bitch."_

_She was beat red Bella was so mad. The man was infuriating! She quickly stood and glared at him, "You're insufferable." She said calmly. "Maybe it's best if we avoid each other. That way we won't tear each other's throats out." She stated before she left._

_Bella's idea worked with a little effort. The two angels only saw one another when they had meetings with the other Senior Angels and the Superior. Meetings were only once every six months. In the first few meetings, Bella finally met the last two angels. One was a man named John. He had sandy hair with dark brown eyes. His power was to teleport from one place to another. John always wore a smile and was extremely nice. The other was a woman, Natalia. She had wild orange hair, grey eyes and had the power to copy others. The angel would mimic any other angel's power, but they wouldn't be as strong as their original owners. Natalia seemed to think she was better than everyone else because of her gift._

_When the Inferior started his threats against who should rightfully rule the universe, the Senior Angels met more often. The threats were petty, but taken very seriously. They frequently would die down and rile back up again. It became clear to the Superior that they might need a more structured layout to the Senior Angels. One that would be in place if the Inferior were to ever attack._

_When he pitched the idea, everyone was on board and eagerly awaiting their positions. Bella was granted to the top spot as a General, and her first vision came flooding back full force. Dread followed, but all was shoved aside as she accepted her fate. Much to her disappointment, neither Mary, Mitchell nor Kyle was awarded the Colonel position. Bella knew that she'd have to work with her Colonel more than anyone else if the threat was going to be neutralized. Imagine her surprise when Austin was offered the job which he took, glaring at Bella. Mitchell got the slot below him as a Major, and Tony was his captain. Mary ended up as a Sergeant. Since she was more useful, the Superior didn't want her targeted. The higher ranks were most likely to go first which made Bella public enemy number one in the Inferior's mind._

_After the meeting Austin pulled Bella aside to speak with her privately, "Look, I know you don't like this anymore than I do. So if we take care of this quickly; we won't have to see each other any more than we have to."_

_"Finally, something we agree on." Bella glowered, "Let's meet here tomorrow bright and early. Get some rest. This is getting resolved by the end of the week." She knew she was being overly ambitious with her timeline, but Bella needed this to be done as swiftly as possible. Not only for her own sanity, but for the safety of the other angels in Paradise. She'd put aside her feud with Austin if it kept the others safe._

_Bella and Austin worked tirelessly to find the Inferior's base camp. If they knew where he was, then they could mount an attack or at _least_ spy on him. Both of them received their wings when the two angels thought they were on to something. Unfortunately, it was a dead end. The Superior wasn't angry, and didn't remove their wings as they feared he would. "You have been working so hard. I'm proud to have the two of you as leaders of the Senior Angels." He praised. His words of encouragement were music to their ears._

_They kept working. Sometimes Bella and Austin would get into an argument, but most of the time they worked well together. The two angels slowly came to respect each other's opinions. After a while, the Inferior's threats stopped altogether. It was almost too quiet. A year passed, and still, there was nothing. The Senior Angels were no longer on red alert, and life continued as it had before. _

_The day after the red alert was lifted, Bella went to the control room out of habit to start her morning. As she walked through the doors, large screens were lining the three walls in front of her. In the middle of the room was a large table with charts and maps spread out on it. The screens showed no new news. "Can't believe it either, huh?" Austin questioned entering the room from the kitchen to her left. He held two cups of coffee, and handed one to her._

_She thanked him, "Not really. It seems too surreal." Bella admitted._

_"I know what you mean. We've been on red alert so long, it's like second nature to us." He laughed, sipping his drink and heading toward the table._

_Bella followed Austin, "Where is everyone?"_

_Austin turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, "They all went home. No red alert means they don't have to be all hours of the day. I think some angels will come in around sundown." He turned back to the maps. Angels that were 'normal' manned the control room. They were very intelligent, but simply didn't have the skill-set to be a part of the Senior Angels._

_As Bella looked through the various files and charts on the table, she couldn't help glancing at Austin. They'd grown close as co-workers. In fact, Bella went so far to say she enjoyed his company. Austin was smart, opinionated and didn't buckle beneath her smart comebacks as others would. She was sad when they'd depart each day, and almost instantly felt every cell in her body being pulled in his direction. The farther she was away, the more the tug intensified. Bella ignored that feeling the best she could, but was often sick when she finally made it to her apartment. It was like, the more she spent time with him, the stronger the pull became. __  
><em>

_She discussed how she felt with Mary a few nights before. Her friend squealed, "Ooh! I knew it! I just _knew_ it! No one in Paradise is crazy enough to stand up to you. Except for Austin." Mary said, as if that explained everything._

_Bella's eyebrows scrunched together, "Awesome, so what does that mean?"_

_Mary gasped, "You don't know, do you?" Bella shook her head and Mary ran a hand over her face. She hesitated before she spoke, "I can't tell you. It's something you have to figure out on your own."_

_So here Bella was, in the control room with Austin. She couldn't understand what she was trying to figure out. Apparently, she had glanced too long because he noticed, "What are you staring at?"_

_She shook her head to clear it, "I'm just stressed." Bella half-lied._

_Once again, Austin noticed and backed away from the table slightly, "Don't lie to me. Don't ever think you're capable of that. You could have fooled the other angels that work in this room," He rounded the first corner of the table still keeping eye contact, "Or even the other Senior Angels." He stepped around another corner so they were face to face, "But don't think for one second your lies can get passed me." Austin repeated._

_Bella repressed a shiver fighting its way to the surface of her spine. "Maybe I don't want to tell you everything that's going on in my life. Isn't it enough that we have to spend almost every waking moment together?" Austin's eye twitched, "__Now, you have to know about my private life as well?"_

_He smirked, "Your private life?" Austin inquired, incredulously. _

_"Yes. Contrary to what you believe, I have a life outside of this control room. I have friends I enjoy spending time with. Some more than others." She stated with authority, anger rising within her. He was silent; his expression unreadable, "I don't know why I feel the need to defend myself to-" Austin cut her off with a kiss. It was soft, passionate and ended all too soon for her liking. She had no idea when his hands rose to cup her face. All rational thought had left her mind. All the cells in her body were making her crazy; they vibrated faster and faster as he grew nearer. At the same time, the usual pull that was associated with the vibrations became almost nonexistent. Everything was immediately hushed when his lips met hers. For the first time in a long time, Bella felt relief, but lasted all of one second. Rational thought came back quickly as she shoved herself away from him. The vibrating continued furiously where it left off. Bella would address it later when she was in the comfort of her own home, "What. Was. That?" She spat.__  
><em>

_His lips turned upright slightly, but also looked nervous which she was surprised to see, "I know you haven't been around much but to not know what just occurred is sad."_

_"Don't treat me like a child. I'm asking _why_ you did that." Bella wanted an answer. She didn't ask to be kissed, not that it wasn't welcome, but it was _Austin_. He hated her; she was sure of it._

_He swallowed, looking uncertain. She briefly wondered what it'd be like to run her tongue across his jawline. Bella pushed the thought from her mind when he talked, "It got you to shut up didn't it?" Bella crossed her arms and stood silently waiting for an answer. She didn't have to wait long, "Fine," He said, turning and running a hand through his hair. Austin took a deep breath and began, "For the past few months, I've felt many different things coming from you." _

_Austin could feel and manipulate emotions, but that was a side effect of his real skill. He was possibly the most dangerous of all the Senior Angels, aside from Bella. While Mitchell could persuade someone to do something, Austin could control people. He once explained it like he was the puppeteer and everyone was a puppet. For curiosity's sake they tried it out on the Superior and it worked. Though, Austin never did it again. He usually kept his ability to himself; few angels knew about it. In fact, only the Superior, Bella, Mitchell and Mary knew. Austin didn't like taking away a persons free will, and didn't want to scare anyone. When Bella found out about this, it was the first time she saw him in a new light._

_He continued uninterrupted, "Anger, loyalty, suspense, bravery, but one constant feeling is frustration. Now, I may be able to read emotions, but I can't tell the reasoning behind them." He stated, "Before I came over here," Austin motioned to the spot he was standing in, "I felt confusion and frustration. Nothing unusual, but it was almost like I could feel it directed at me. I only wanted to make it stop." His jaw clenched and eyes closed for an immeasurable moment. When he finally opened his eyes, "But never, in all the time we've known each other, have I ever felt relief, contentedness even longing from you before we kissed." Bella could tell she was waiting for her to say something, but nothing came. She was speechless, "Do you have any idea why you felt this way?" Austin asked desperately._

_Bella licked her lips, "If you're looking for answers..." She trailed off, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have none." Then she thought of the buzzing cells in her body. Bella sighed, debating whether or not to tell him, "We've been focused on the Inferior's plans a long time. We spend most of our time together. I don't know about you, but I respect and know you more now than I even bothered to try when we first met." He nodded and Bella continued, "The more time I spend with you, I feel like my body is being pulled toward you. Every fiber of my being vibrates dully when I'm not around you, but the pulling gets stronger. And when I am around you, I can't breathe. Because the vibrations are so powerful my lungs can barely expand and contract. That's a trade off too because then the pulling stops." Her brow furrowed and took a deep breath as she looked to the ground. After a while, Bella looked him in the eye, "When you kissed me, the vibrations stopped and I could breathe again. The ache of the pull was gone." She smiled slightly, "I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't want that feeling to end."_

_When she looked into his eyes, they were black pools. Austin took a step forward so he was right in front of her once more, "Is that the only reason you didn't want it to end?" He asked, huskily. _

_She shook her head, "It felt like... my life was complete." Bella admitted, her smile reaching her eyes. _

_Austin smiled too and placed his hands on either side of her face, "I feel the same way. The pulling and vibrations. All of it stopped when we kissed. I had no idea what was happening, but then everything felt right." Austin grinned as he gazed into Bella's eyes, "Now, may I kiss you?" She nodded, eagerly and he kissed her again. _

_The world around them disappeared as they were lost to anything that wasn't each other. They didn't know how much time passed when Bella heard a familiar shout, "I knew it!" Austin and Bella broke apart to see a grinning Mary standing at the door. Each grinned sheepishly, but remained touching at all times. _

_Even after they left the control room, they were holding hands or had their arms wrapped around one another. They soon figured out that they couldn't be without each other for long. Mary explained that they were soul mates and were always meant to be together. To halves of a perfect whole. Once an angel finally recognized another as their soul mate, they were bound for life, and technically, already married._

_But that didn't stop Mary from insisting they have a wedding like her and Tony had. It was traditionally an Earth custom, but her friend never was traditional. Mary had the tendency to go overboard, but the wedding ended up being nice and simple. It was held in a beautiful garden area near the control room. It was the perfect place because it was right by the building where they fell in love. Flowers were scattered around the alter and by the pews. Only the Senior Angels attended and that was all that really mattered to Bella. All of her family and friends were in one spot. Bella grinned at Austin as they shared their vows, exchanged rings and kissed for the first time as husband and wife._

_They were happy to finally move in together. Austin ended up moving into Bella's apartment because it was larger. Mary and Tony became their closest friends, but they enjoyed hanging out with the other Senior Angels as well. The only angels who were not soul mates were John and Natalia. He was always polite to her, but she was indifferent to him. Bella sincerely hoped that they'd find their mates soon. Life was so monotonic without them._

_Austin and Bella sat in their living room floor curled up with a book. It was a book of legends and folklore passed from word of mouth for centuries. Most of them about the Inferior, who had been off the radar for five years. Sometimes it was unsettling to think about, but Bella was so busy, she rarely thought about it. Even though they knew the book by heart, having made some of them up, they still enjoyed the peace of an afternoon at home. Bella interrupted his reading politely, "Austin, do you ever wonder why we haven't been able to have children?"_

_It had been a topic of conversation in Paradise for a while. All of their friends were settling down, trying to have kids. All she wanted was the chance to be a mother and grandmother. As hard as they tried, the two angels couldn't get pregnant. As a matter of fact, no Senior Angels could. "Sweetheart, you know it will happen eventually. We just need to be patient. The Superior always has a plan for us." He explained brushing hair behind her ear._

"_You're right, of course, I'm just... sick of waiting." She admitted, frustratingly. Austin said nothing more and brought her into his arms as his whispered words of comfort. Bella sighed, contently, "As long as I've got you, I'll live a happy and full life." She stated with a smile._

_Austin whispered in her ear, "I love you," and kissed her on the cheek._

_Bella grinned, "I love you, too."_

Present Day

When Bella came out of her wonderful daydream, half the kids in the parking lot had left. The past couple of weeks were uneventful since the accident. Though, Edward was worried about her being around Jasper now that he was back from visiting his friends. She once read in his mind that he told, practically yelled at, Jasper to keep away from her, and he'd done well so far.

Bella and Edward had been talking for almost a month when she found herself falling for him. No, it wasn't quite falling. There was an indescribable pull throughout the day that only got worse as it went on. She was pulled to his table at lunch when she sat next to her human friends, and only increased when she sat next to him in biology. She didn't know what to think about it. She'd already met her soul mate in Paradise, and knew there could be no one else for her. Then again, Alice had found love in a different form. So what's to say Bella was right?

She started her car and began driving. To her surprise, she ended up on a windy gravel road. The angel shrugged, she'd been meaning to get them to spill their secret. Now was a good a time as any. It had been a rare sunny day, and they were all 'camping'. So she picked up her Biology homework and headed for the front door. The garage door was open and someone was working beneath a car. "Excuse me," Bella said as she walked to the garage, "I was wondering if you knew where Edward might be. I have his Biology homework and don't want him to fall behind." The angel said sincerely.

The vampire didn't move, "He's in the house. Go on in, the living room's to the right. He should be at the piano." Bella heard Rosalie say then, "Edward, you better get rid of her before we're exposed." She snapped too low and fast for humans.

Bella found her way easily to where Edward was sitting and greeted him, "Hey, your sister told me you'd be here." She blushed, "I brought you Mr. Banner's assignments." Bella smiled, handing him a stack of papers.

"Thank you. Now, if you would be so kind, I'm pretty busy right now." He said somewhat coldly gesturing to the door.

At that moment, Emmett bounded into the room with a smile on his face, "Edward! Ready to hunt? I saw this bu-" He froze in the doorway, glistening like diamonds.

Angel Bella was not surprised, but human Bella dropped her jaw at a loss for words. "Bella, if you please sit down, I can explain." Edward begged.

Her gaze shifted from Emmett to Edward then back again, "He sparkles." She whispered. Edward nodded out of the corner of her eye. Bella took a breath, "Okay."

It was Edward's turn to stare, dumbstruck, "That's it? _Okay_?"

Bella shrugged and waved a hand in Emmett's direction, "It doesn't look irreversible, so yeah. Okay."

Emmett's grin got wider, "I _knew_ she was awesome!" He moved over and scooped her into a hug faster than she could blink.

He was cutting off her air supply, "E-mm-t nee- -ir!" She cried, desperately.

He gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry! But now you know, and that's epic!"

"Know what? That you sparkle?" Bella asked, playing dumb.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head. Which made Bella jump because she hadn't heard her coming, "You big oaf! You've only shown her our exterior. Not what's going on under the hood."

Leave it to the mechanic to come up with a reference to cars. Edward finally was able to get Bella to sit down before calling the others. Once they were all in the living room, they explained to her what they were and how they became a family. She didn't scream or run away. The angel promised never to tell their secret. Bella was positive any normal human would have been scared out of their wits, but she wasn't even human. Let alone a normal one. Through the whole conversation, Edward inched closer and closer to her in a protective manner. It didn't go unnoticed by Bella or his family. She could tell they were happy he'd found someone since he had been the odd man out for so long.

But what she was to him, Bella didn't know.

**v-v**

**Tell me what you thought! Please, if something doesn't make sense. Ask. I won't get mad, promise! **

**Guest or member, I don't care! Review, it keeps me motivated. :)**


	8. Revelations

**Author's Note: My readers! Thank you for all your reviews! For everyone that has followed and favorited a special thank you! ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Enjoy! :)**

**v-v**

After the explanations were finished, she formally met everyone again, "Bella. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice you know. This is my mother for all intents and purposes, Esme." The vampire gave Bella a brief hug, but it was enough to see her tragic life. The sight made her want to cry. Also that she was, in fact, Nicole from Paradise. It was horrifying that a woman so nice and loving could go through so much pain, "And this is my father Carlisle." He gestured to her old friend.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you without all the deceit." She clasped her hand only to be transported back through her own timeline as well as his. From his start as a vampire to human. All the way back to the fuzzy memories of Paradise. Bella couldn't believe that she'd been best friends with Mitchell this whole time. They were acquaintances in Paradise, but never hung out much.

Happy tears welled in her eyes, "Bella, is something wrong?" Edward asked in fright and quickly glared at Carlisle.

She shook her head, "No. It's just really nice to meet you all." Bella almost broke down then and there. Those were the exact same words she'd first met them back home. "I'm glad you trust me with such a delicate secret. I'd never tell anyone."

Bella smiled at each of them when she heard a noise of disgust from Rosalie. "It's not like we had much of a choice. My husband, the _genius_, blew our cover on this one." The blonde pointed a thumb in his direction. Then turned to him, "No sex for two weeks." Rosalie stated before walking out to the garage.

"Aww, come on, Rosie!" He begged moving through the door with her. The room was filled with laughter.

When silence fell again, Alice changed the subject so Bella wouldn't get too uncomfortable, "Jasper is out hunting. He's the newest to our special diet. That's why we kept you away from him." Alice informed her with a bright smile. Bella wanted to roll her eyes at the statement that a vampire could ever hurt her, but kept up her human facade.

Edward had enough of his family and pulled Bella to the piano in the corner. The Cullens slowly disappeared as he began to play. The angel noticed Esme's venom tears welling in her eyes as she left the living room. It was a beautiful piece which morphed from prime elegance- like something you'd hear at a classical music concert. To an emotional whirlwind- Bella could almost feel the longing poring from the piano as the melodies and counter-melodies harmonized in perfect synchronization. "It's yours." He stated, plainly.

Bella had been focusing so much on the notes being played she barely noticed he was still there. She looked into his golden eyes, "You wrote that?" Edward nodded, "It's beautiful. What's it called?"

He looked somewhat embarrassed, "It's a lullaby... for you." She felt a smile appear on her face. "Do you like it?" Edward asked, curiously.

She shook her head, "No." His eyes fell back down to the piano and began muttering his apologies. Bella grabbed his chin and turned him toward her so she could see his eyes, "Don't be sorry, Edward. I loved it. It's absolutely amazing. A girl would be crazy _not_ to love it." She smiled at him.

Edward smiled and leaned toward her so they were inches apart, "I'm glad." Those two words sent her heart ramming into her chest at a paralyzing speed. From panic or lust, she didn't know. His eyes grew dark, "Bella." He whispered like a prayer. Edward closed the remaining space and tentatively brushed his lips to hers. The contact was icy and the feeling went through her entire body. Every cell was tugging in all directions making her very confused. Bella was frozen so she sat there, and remained that way until he pulled back, "I'm sorry. That wasn't gentlemanly at all." He stated looking back down at his hands.

"Edward," He looked to her again, "it was just unexpected. Not unwelcome." The angel half-lied. The truth was she had expected it at some point, and it wasn't unwelcome. Bella simply didn't understand her body's reaction. She was sure she'd be a bit rusty and had possibly forgotten a few things, but Bella didn't quite remember ever feeling cold while being kissed. "Maybe we should try again." She smiled, encouragingly.

Edward smirked and leaned in again. This time, she expected the icy mouth and adjusted to it. Bella forced her hands, against the intense pull, into his hair. She dragged him to her with human strength. The angel felt like her blood was slowly running cold, and as a knee-jerk reaction, Bella quickly straddled his lap and started moving her hips. Her body's logic was the more friction she had, the more warmth she'd feel.

But nothing. Not a single spark, and she was almost nauseous with the whiplash her body was in. Bella could tell Edward felt it too as she pulled away. She blushed deeply, "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said pushing the hair out of her face.

The angel moved back to sit beside him, "I'm sorry, Edward. I don't feel anything." She admitted.

"Yeah." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Me either. It was weird actually, I thought you were the one. Then when we kissed, I felt like I was kissing Rose or something." Edward made a face to show how disgusted he was with the thought. "Not that that'd be the worst thing in the world," He rushed to clarify, "But she _is_ my sister."

Bella shook her head, "No, I completely understand. I'm just glad we're on the same page." Edward nodded, "So, we're still friends?" She asked, offering her hand.

"We're more than that, Bella." He laughed lightly, "We're siblings." The vampire grinned pulling her into a short side-hug.

The angel was confused, "Oh, I thought, since we weren't dating or anything that I'd be cut off."

"Goodness no!" Alice shrilled from the top of the steps before appearing before her, "You're a part of our family whether you like it or not. Boyfriend be damned. I may not be able to _see_ you, but I do know that you're meant to be here." She said at rapid speed before grinning. Bella stayed for two more hours then she realized, just because it wasn't going to work out with Edward romantically, didn't mean she didn't consider him one of her best friends. If she was being honest with herself, the angel should have seen it coming. Her and Tony were never meant to work out in Paradise. So it was only fitting that she didn't get his alter-ego on Earth as well. After that startling revelation, she excused herself to go home and eat.

Bella sat in her living room wondering when she should tell the Cullens about her past. She knew that Carlisle had to be the first. He was her oldest friend and needed that closure. Having decided, the angel called in sick to school on Monday. That would give her a good seven hours to follow Carlisle around his work, and wait for the opportune moment. Bella grinned at her plan and left through the woods near her house. She quickly made herself invisible and scent unnoticeable.

When she arrived at the hospital, Carlisle was with a patient. Bella decided to wait for him outside. She knew how awkward and embarrassing it was to come to the hospital. The humans didn't need an audience to witness their misery. At lunchtime he was finally able to retire to his office to 'eat'. Instead he was bent over his desk signing patient logs. Bella knew that it was now or never, _Carlisle._ She whispered through the air._  
><em>

His head snapped in the direction of the voice and venom tears pooled in his eyes, "You're alive."

She furrowed her brow, _Of course I'm alive._

A dry sob shook his frame, and it took him a while to speak, "When you left, I thought you were dying."

_Oh, Carlisle. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd told you we'd meet again. _She laughed slightly, _I suppose my memory isn't what it used to be._

He chuckled, "I almost thought I'd made you up. You were always so secretive and would never show yourself to me." Carlisle paused and Bella could almost see the wheels turning, "Why are you here, after all this time?"

The angel grinned, _My friend, it's time for some answers._

Carlisle's eyes widened, "You're going to tell me about who and what you are?" He smiled, giddily.

_Yes, what would you wish to know first? _She asked, calmly.

The vampire looked like he didn't know where to start, "Why'd you leave?"

Bella sighed, _When we were at Volterra, while I slept, the Superior told me to leave you once we made it to the New World. He knew that you needed a fresh start to find some of your own kind that would follow your diet._

"Who's the Superior?" He questioned.

_I'm sure you remember all of our conversations about faith. Am I correct? _Carlisle nodded and she continued, _The Superior is the equivalent to God for you._

Carlisle's eyes widened, "So you got a message from him?"

She couldn't hold in a laugh, _Yes. __  
><em>

He thought a moment, "What does that make you? A visionary?"

_You could say that. Most people on Earth refer to me as an angel._ Carlisle gaped and Bella smiled sadly, though he couldn't see it, _Yes, Carlisle. You heard me correctly. I'm an angel from Paradise. All the hard work you're doing for this hospital is amazing. The Superior loves you no less than anyone else on this planet. _

The vampire looked at his hands folded on the table, "How do you know that?"

_He came to me while you were being changed. He told me so himself. _

Carlisle smiled as another dry sob racked his body, "Thank you."

The angel waited for a moment, _Out of questions already? _Bella laughed.

"Not quite." He laughed too, "What made you come back? How'd you find me?"

_Believe it or not, how I came here was a coincidence. I was traveling around when I noticed your scent. _A grin spread across her face, _I figured now was a good a time as any to give you answers to your burning questions. The Superior agreed. Though we aren't really on talking basis anymore, he does send me signals._

"I'm glad you did." His eyebrows pulled together, "What I don't understand is, why you're here in the first place. Not just here in Forks, but here on Earth."

Bella knew she'd get here at some point, _Paradise, is exactly how you imagine it. It's breathtaking and peaceful, but it wasn't always like that. Many, many years ago there was a war. The War for Dominance against the Inferior. _Carlisle raised an eyebrow, _Don't underestimate the name. He was smart and cunning. Always seemed to be one step ahead of us. Anyway, long story short, we won. Years later, a virus consumed the Earth. It was turning the humans into demons. Vampires. They were the Inferior's design. I was sent- _She cleared her throat, _I was sent to get rid of the virus before it spread any further. The Superior informed me that if they reached the New World that it'd be too late. _Bella paused, _ I became bitter and tired of chasing vampire after vampire. Not that it was necessarily hard, but after doing it for over a thousand years, it can get boring. And lonely.__Then I met you._ The angel sighed, _You showed me that a vampire can be compassionate. After a while, I stopped killing them, and the Superior was okay with that.__  
><em>

Carlisle swallowed. Bella could almost see the information in his head turning around and around. Finally, he spoke, "If you don't kill vampires anymore, why are you still here?"

_The only way I can return to Paradise is if I die. An angel is immortal. I couldn't die if i tried. So I'm forced to walk the Earth for all eternity._

"Do you always remain hidden? That has to be a lonely existence." He stated, looking worried.

_It is. To an extent. But no I don't always remain hidden. I only wanted to talk to you like this one last time. _She smiled.

Realization flickered across his face, "I get to see you." Carlisle said, questioningly.

She nodded though he couldn't see it, _Yes, but on one condition. _He nodded eagerly, _You have to keep my past a secret. For now. What would people think if you told them an angel walked amongst mortals._

"They'd probably have me committed. It's like saying vampires walk the Earth." He smiled.

Without further pomp and circumstance, Bella finally pushed away her invisibility cloak. She watched as his eyes went from eagerness to shock, "I'm sorry, dear friend. I wanted to tell you sooner. I never seemed to find the right time." The angel explained.

Carlisle was in front of her in a second and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Bella. For always being there. For being my friend when I had none. For making me laugh when it seemed impossible. You saved me from myself, and I am eternally grateful. No matter how much time has passed, you are my sister and I love you."

Tears rushed down her cheeks and she hugged him tighter, "I love you too, Carlisle." She pulled back to look in his eyes, "You say that I saved you, but in reality, you saved me. When we first met, I was in a terrible place. The only thing I wanted was to go back to Paradise and visit the graves of those I'd lost. Then I got to know you and I felt hope for the first time in a long time." She gave him a watery smile.

They stood silent for a while when his pager went off, he sighed, "Sorry. Duty calls." Carlisle glanced at his pager with a frown before shrugging, "Nothing too urgent." He assured her.

Bella nodded, "I want you to know. I meant what I said. About keeping this under wraps. It's all about timing, and right now just doesn't seem like the right time to tell your family."

"Whenever you're ready, I'll support you." He hesitated, "I have to ask, are you planning to stay?"

She grinned, "Of course I am. I consider you my family. Your wife and children too."

Carlisle smiled, "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I do have a patient waiting. I'll see you around?"

The angel hugged him again, "I'll see you later." Bella said before she left his office and toward the exit. She heaved a huge sigh of relief. Just one person knowing her secret made her feel a ton better. Carlisle didn't know the half of it though, and that was the scariest part. The angel briefly wondered what his reaction would have been if he knew that he used to be an angel. Bella was fairly certain that he wouldn't be finding out anytime soon.

As she was walking home, a silver volvo rolled up beside her, "Need a lift?" a male voice asked.

Bella bent over to look through the window and smiled, "Sure." She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. "I thought you were supposed to stay away from me." The angel observed glancing at Jasper.

"Yeah, but Esme would kill me if I passed you on the side of the road without offering assistance." He said with a smile. "So why aren't you at school?"

Bella shrugged nonchalantly, "I went to see Carlisle. How about you?" She asked before he could question her further.

Jasper looked at Bella as if he didn't believe her, but didn't push it, "It's senior skip day." He laughed, "I couldn't resist."

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett? Surely they'd hang out with you until your wife and sibling come back." Bella stated, logically.

He rose an eyebrow at her, "You obviously don't know Rose and Em." At her confused look, he continued, "Let's just say she lifted the two week ban when Emmett blackmailed me into producing some serious lust vibes for her." Jasper shook his head, "I don't like doing that, but my business is a bit more important than his sex life."

"Secrets secrets are no fun. Secrets secrets hurt someone." Bella murmured, looking out the window.

Jasper chuckled low and throaty, "Now, where did you hear that from?"

Bella was lost in another time and breathed, "Austin." It took her a minute to realize her mistake as she snapped her head to Jasper.

By this time they were at her house, "Who's Austin?" He asked curiously. Bella remained silent, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. There's nothing to be scared or embarrassed about. Everyone has something they want to keep hidden."

The angel sat there, contemplating, "I'll tell you if you tell me your secret." She bargained, "That way, we both have dirt on each other."

He nodded and gestured toward her, "Fair enough, since you struck the deal, it's only fair that you decide who goes first."

She thought a moment, "I'll go first. Austin was a friend of mine. Okay, your turn." Bella grinned, excited to have dirt on the quietest vampire.

Jasper put up a hand, "Hang on a second, that's it? There's no way. You can't lie to an _empath_, Darlin'. When you said his name, it was with such admiration, loyalty and love. More than I've ever felt before and I've been around my fair share of true mates. What you felt, if only for that second, was what every person hopes and dreams for in their entire life. Most of the time they just settle for less."

Bella let out a long sigh, "You're right." She finally said, "It's just a touchy subject. Truth is, Austin was my boyfriend for a long time. I was heartbroken when he left."

"I'm sorry. Breakups can be hard." He gave her a sad smile. Bella crossed her arms and waited for him to begin, "I suppose it's my turn." Jasper reached onto the back seat and grabbed a manila envelope. "In this envelope is information. I was coming back from Jenks, our lawyer/detective, when I found you on the side of the road." The vampire cleared his throat, "Alice has been having a hell of a time being without her visions. She wanted to make sure it wasn't her." He paused to look into her eyes, "She had me dig up whatever I could on you, Bella. You're the only one she can't see, and whenever you're involved with something, the whole scene disappears."

The angel gulped, she didn't know what there was to find. She was fairly certain that she forged a birth certificate at one point, but didn't know how old it was. "What'd you find?" Bella asked, trying to mask her worry which was impossible to do around an empath, but she liked to think she could.

Jasper squinted his eyes slightly, "Open it." He offered, handing her the file.

Bella took it. Inside, she found a birth certificate from Pheonix at a reasonable date, a picture of her and two people who posed as her parents and her social security number, "What _is_ it with your family and privacy? First Edward, now you?" She asked more playful than angry. They couldn't do much with the information, except steal her identity. She'd just change it anyway. Then find a better security system for her belongings.

He shrugged, "Sorry, but now we know. Whatever is messing with Alice's visions, it's not you." Jasper smiled and held out his hand, "A deal's a deal. Let's shake and pretend it never happened."

She placed her palm in his and saw his vampiric life flash before her eyes. There was so much pain and terror. Then his human life came into view. Jasper was a happy child to a loving mother, father and two siblings. A younger brother and a sister. Bella didn't catch any of their names as her vision grew fuzzy. She was back in Paradise. The meeting room came into view, the wedding, the control room, searching for the Inferior and every fight was laid before her. The angel took a shuttering breath, and closed her eyes to get a hold of herself. A couple tears fell, but she caught them before they could get too far.

Half of her soul lay in the man sitting beside her. Her dear, precious Austin. Her heart shattered when there was no recognition in his eyes. Only confusion at her emotional state. Bella didn't have time to ruminate on this subject so she quickly pushed it away. The internal dilemma lasted only one hundredth of a second. "Are you alright?" Jasper asked, "Your emotions were all over the place there for a moment, and now there's almost nothing."

"I'm fine." She lied, "I just have a lot of homework to do, and I don't want to fall behind for skipping today." Bella smiled, tentatively with her hand on the door handle, "Thanks for the ride, Jasper. It was fun." The angel grinned wider before heading out into the light drizzle.

Bella waited until Jasper was out of hearing distance to collapse on her hallway floor and cry. Out of all the Senior Angels she'd met since being placed on this Superior-forsaken rock, Austin had been the hardest to encounter. The angel felt like her heart was being torn slowly from her chest, her limbs refused to move and her tears were flowing like a waterfall. Bella wished she'd never found any of them. Her friends and family didn't know her. She was in her own personal Inferior's Prison.

Bella heard the sky rumble overhead, and knew that things were only about to get worse.

**v-v**

**Well, what did you think? Whether you're a guest or member, please review! :)**

**As you may have guessed we're coming to an end pretty soon. (The next couple of chapters I believe, but I could be wrong.)**

**Just a warning ahead of time, the next chapter will be somewhat violent. I'll let you know if it needs a change from T to M, but it's probably me being paranoid.**


	9. Paradise--The War for Dominance

**Author's Note: Wow! So many views, favorites and follows! Not to mention the reviews! Thank you to everyone! :)**

**To Debbie: I don't know if your review was a spinoff of my story or your own, but either way it was interesting to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

*****Fair warning, this chapter will be angsty, and rated M for language and warfare.*****

**Enjoy! :)**

**v-v**

_Paradise_:_ The War for Dominance_

_"Austin, for the last time, I don't think it's a good idea." Bella stated, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. The couple was laying curled up in bed one morning when Austin brought up an old argument._

_He smirked, tightly wound his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, "I don't see what the big deal is. You've got everyone else's what makes mine so special?"_

_Bella's husband was the only person that could make her forget her argument. Though, to be fair, he was licking, nipping and kissing her neck. No one else dared to try to be this close to her before Austin. She let out a soft moan and pushed him away, "Stop trying to distract me!" She scolded._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Austin confessed innocently as he kissed up her jawline._

_Bella sighed, "Baby, this is important." She pushed him away again, "I want you to understand this from _my _perspective." Austin smiled and nodded for her to continue, "Thank you, alright, so every power I absorb tends to get stronger. Lillian's power for example, she can produce ice. Well, I can turn my entire body into ice. Making me almost indestructible. You've seen it." She placed her hands on his chest, begging him to understand, "If I take yours, I don't know if I'll be able to control it. I could seriously end up hurting someone."_

_Austin smiled slightly, "Bella, I understand your side of things, but please try to see mine." He gently took her right hand and placed a kiss to her palm, "I know it sounds cliche, but I want you to be safe. I'm aware how bizarre it sounds. You're practically impervious to anything thrown at you. Taking my power would give me peace of mind. Especially with the new developments with the Inferior."_

_She took a deep breath. There wasn't fighting this any longer, "Fine, just stay still. You won't feel a thing." Bella stated placing her hand to his cheek. The angel felt the new power moving freely through her body. Bella shut her eyes and inhaled slowly. When she exhaled and opened her eyes, she registered Austin with a grin on his face, "What is it?" Bella asked, somewhat concerned._

_"Nothing, you're gorgeous." He stated, bringing her face up to his in a sweet kiss. Before either of them could deepen it, a short four beep alarm went off. Austin groaned, "Every time. What would the Superior say if we were late?"_

_Bella mentally debated for a moment, "I think he'd probably send someone after us. We are his top tiered Senior Angels." She said, playfully._

_"Well, we'll simply have to finish quickly." He grinned, kissing down her neck over her shoulder to her collarbone. A knock came to the door. Austin heaved a heavy sigh, resting his forehead on Bella's sternum. "You've got to be _kidding_ me."_

_"Austin, get off of Bella _now_! Neither of you can be late to this meeting!" Mary shouted through the door. Bella giggled, "I mean it Bella! If you two aren't out here in the next thirty seconds, then I'm coming in. No matter what position you're in." The two angels quickly separated and got dressed. They knew when Mary meant business, and although she was being playful; they could sense her underlying threat._

_Before leaving the room, Austin pulled Bella close and whispered one word in her ear, "Later." A delightful shiver ran down Bella's spine. He pecked her cheek as the door swung open. Mary was on the other side rushing them out of the room and to the meeting area._

_Bella, her husband and the eight other Senior Angels sat in the conference room with the Superior. Threats from the Inferior had always been an issue, but now it was to the point where they would get at least one an hour. They knew it was only a matter of time before he struck. A few suggested they take the fight to the enemy before he moved first, but others argued that they didn't know where his secret lair resided. He could be anywhere in the universe; it would be like finding a needle in a haystack._

_Patient bickering turned into all out shouting within minutes. The Superior stood silently and excused himself to leave. Bella let him be, and soaked in the information that was being thrown around the room. The Senior Angels kept at it for an insane amount of time. Bella was in a heated discussion about weaponizing their defenses when she noted that the Superior never came back. The angel cut off the debate and kissed Austin's hand she'd been holding. He was arguing with Mary on his other side, but smiled to her before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. _

_Curiosity got the best of Bella as she followed the Superior's scent down the hall and up two levels. He was standing on a balcony that overlooked Paradise. He was silent a moment at the railing before speaking, "Something is coming. A darkness that is blacker than pitch." The Superior stated with his back still to her. _

"_My Lord," he turned to face her, "We _will_ get through this," She paused as a vision of her and the Superior in the throne room flashed through her mind. It was roughly a few days away, "everything will be alright, that much I can see. The Inferior doesn't have the combined abilities that we do. His minions are many, but aren't the smartest beings in the universe." The angel half-smiled._

_She was expecting a hint of a smile, but he gave her nothing. "My child, I'm so sorry." The Superior stated, gravely. Seconds later, there were ear-piercing screams that rang throughout the building. Bella froze. The cries kept coming; angels were in pain. They weren't _ever_ supposed to be in pain. She knew, instinctively, where the cries had come from. As she was about to bolt down the steps, the Superior placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing you can do. This was meant to happen." He said, looking like he was near tears._

_They started yelling at whoever it was to stop, and a horrifyingly disgusting sound reached their ears. She couldn't put her finger on what the sound was, but Bella wasn't sure if she wanted to know. After that, there was no pleading, nor were there second chances: only petrified shrills. Finally, when the building was silent, she knew she had to do something. Bella, unthinkingly, shook off the Superior and teleported herself to the conference room she'd left two hours before. What she saw was truly horrendous. She sank down to her knees in defeat. _

_They had been tortured. Bella could see that clearly. Kyle, Tony and Mitchell were hanging by the neck from the ceiling, chests exposed and a word carved into their skin._ Don't. Even. Try._ Bella brought her hand to her mouth as tears came flooding to her eyes. _

_Then scattered around the U-shaped table were more dead bodies. She found Mary staring unseeingly at the left side of the room. Bella quickly moved over to her. She took her friend's head and brought it to her lap. Mary had both arms and legs snapped and bent at unnatural angles. Bella closed her best friend's eyes and stroked her blood stained blonde hair. Hot, fresh tears came once again._

_She scanned the room only to see something she hadn't noticed before. Someone was missing. There were three bodies laying in heaps on the floor, one pinned to the wall and the last Senior Angel was ashes in a corner. Bella frantically looked for her husband. He would have been a great asset if the Inferior got his hands on him, but that would have been very bad for the Superior army. Her eyes landed on his toned frame near the Superior's chair._

_Scrambling to get up, Bella gently placed Mary back down and made her way to her husband. Deep gashes and burns marred his body. His face was slashed in every direction. Both of his arms, legs, chest, stomach, back and finally his neck held inch deep slices. Her heart clenched when she realized that the freshest wound was the latter. __Austin had suffered, but she could tell he didn't fight back. Or if he had, he only did so with his emotions. If Austin had fought, the Inferior would have found a way to get to him, and it would have been the end for all of Paradise. Bella saw red. She never thought the expression would be so literal, but she knew she had to find the unfeeling parasite that did this and end them._

_The angel put a lingering kiss to Austin's forehead, the only part of him that seemed to survive the scratch attack, and stood. She glanced at the other side of the room. Everywhere she looked, there was ice. Ice on the walls, floor and even an ice shield... with a gaping hole in the middle. It was simple to deduce that whoever had done this had the ability to control fire. Lillian was ashes in the corner._

_Bella quickly moved on to the next person, John. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he wasn't coward enough to leave even when he could. John had been pinned to the wall with nothing but thumb tacks. Hundreds of them pierced his body. Lines of blood painted the wall behind him and pooled at the floor. _

_She closed her eyes and turned away trying to get rid of the mental picture. Nicole wasn't hard to find. It seemed that whoever was supposed to take care of her was kind. Well, as kind as a person killing another can be. Her neck was snapped as she laid on the floor motionless. Like all the others. Her once vibrant hair was now dirty blonde._

_She was numb. Her heart ached. Her mind raced and was blank all at the same time. This wasn't happening. The angel closed and opened her eyes multiple times to see if the scene before her would disappear. Tears poured down her cheeks. The floodgates were open and nothing was going to stop them. _

_ During her evaluations of the dead, the Superior walked in with a hand on his chest. "Bella." He said softly, "We should leave before they come back. I—" He choked, "I don't think I can lose anyone else right now." _

"_You won't." She hissed, slowly turning from Nicole and back to him, "Who did this?" Bella demanded, fiercely._

_He closed his eyes and sighed, "The Inferior's minions." The Superior whispered._

_Fury raged through her, "Superior, we can't let this stand! I say we find and kill the bastards! _He_ drew first blood! This is an act of _war_!" She growled._

"_Bella, I know how you feel; I really do. But we need to take a breath and think about this logically. If we go running into the Inferior's clutches unprepared, it could have disastrous consequences." He reasoned._

_How he could stay so calm, Bella had no clue. But he was right. They needed a strategy. _

_Time passed with no word from the Inferior. Ceremonies for the deceased helped while they were mourning. At Austin's memorial, Bella had to ask for the hundredth time, "Where did they go, Superior? What life is there after Paradise?" She asked him with tears in her eyes, but not daring to look at him._

_He said nothing. Whether he didn't know or didn't want _her_ to know was uncertain. Either way Bella dropped the subject and focused her attention on her husband._

_Later that week, Bella and the Superior stood next to the pensive, searching for the Inferior, when he __stepped into the throne room wearing a malicious smile. His pitch black eyes bored into Bella's when she heard someone enter. "Looking for something?" He asked in his two-toned voice. Hearing the voice that plagued her nightmares was bone-chilling. The Inferior always spoke slowly and deliberately. _

_In an instant, Bella had him up in the air by the throat, "How _dare_ you! Strolling in here like you own the place! I ought to kill you right now!" She threatened, squeezing her hand tighter. The Inferior couldn't die, then again that's what they thought about angels. So perhaps there was a way- Bella pushed the thought away to analyze later. She could still make him suffer._

_"Bella, put him down." Superior said urgently. When she didn't comply, "Listen to me, this is what he wants. To get a rise out of you. And it's working, now, let go." He stated with authority._

_She released him and immediately appeared in front of the Superior. Bella knew it was irrational and that he couldn't die- hoped he couldn't die- but she didn't trust the Inferior as far as she could throw him. The man in question rubbed his neck where she could see her hand print beginning to fade, "She's got fire, brother." He sneered, "Powerful too, that much is clear." The way he eyed her made her uncomfortable, "Now, to business. You've seen what I can do. Do you still think you can defeat me?" He asked, looking the Superior in the eye_

_The Superior raised an eyebrow and ignored his question, "How'd you do it?" He curiously asked._

_The Inferior laughed darkly, "My spies are everywhere." He stated, cryptically. "They may even be closer than you think." He said, turning to Bella._

_Not being able to resist, she spat in his face, "As if there's _anything_ you could bribe me with to _ever_ get me to do what you want." Bella fumed as he wiped the spit from his eyes._

_Superior pulled her behind him so she wouldn't do anything else, "I think it's time to leave." He said to the Inferior._

_He smirked, taking one last look at Bella, "So it is, but heed my warning." He looked back to the Superior, "If it is a war you want, it is what you shall have. And brother, you will lose." The man chuckled, teleporting himself by pressing a button on his bracelet. Blinding light consumed him and the Inferior was gone. _

_The Superior rounded on Bella, and asked calmly, "What were you thinking, Bella? To provoke him like that was asking for a death sentence." He said rubbing his hand to his forehead. He sat on his throne and waited for Bella to answer._

_"I apologize. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. But since I found out he mounted the attack on the meeting room, all I've wanted to do is make him suffer for it." She explained, rapidly._

_He sighed, "Bella, if you're doing this for revenge, that's not the right reason. To fight him in order save Paradise from the utter destruction that surely would come upon it if he _was_ in charge, is the right reason for going after him." The Superior stated and Bella nodded in resignation. He was right, as usual. The man took a deep breath, "Now, I have an idea as to how to fight off the Inferior." Bella encouraged him to continue, "As you know, our army of Seniors is..." He gulped, "As much as I dislike this, I see no other way." The Superior stated running a hand across his face._

_"What is it?" Bella asked, curiously._

_The Superior shook his head, "The people must fight."_

_Bella's eyes widened, "You can't be serious. Superior, there _has_ to be another way. They don't know how to fight." She stated, gesturing to the window, "Most of the angels wouldn't survive an _hour_ against his minions. Let alone defeat them!"_

_He continued shaking his head, "We have no other choice. The ten of you were the first and last line of defense." The Superior looked down to the ground in shame._

_In that moment, Bella snapped into General mode. The General was Bella's kickass side. Her alter-ego as the General made decisions based on what Bella would want. Though the way she executed them was not the way Bella herself would handle them. In lamest terms, if this was the Superior's decision, then she'd follow him to the death, "If this is the only way, then let's inform the troops." At her tone, the Superior nodded and rose from his seat. _

_He called for a Paradise-wide meeting twenty minutes later. The Superior and General made their way to the balcony where they stood when everyone was being slaughtered. Bella repressed the memories, and held her head high._

_The crowd was dense. Over one hundred trillion angels below. The General took a deep breath as the Superior started to speak, "My children. As you know we've suffered great loss over the passed week. Our Senior Angels are almost extinct with the Inferior at our front door." He paused, "It's been decided that we will fight. His numbers are far fewer than us, and if we rally together we can stop this before it gets any worse."_

_"Can you guarantee us our safety?!" A man yelled._

_"The Senior Angels couldn't even stand against him. What makes you think we can?!" Another hollered. _

_More and more started to agree with them and shouted their own protestations. The Superior shut his eyes tight and took a breath, "Enough!" He rose his voice for the first time since Bella had met him, "Please, calm down. As I've said before, we have countless more people than he does." They kept shouting and finally the Superior had to give them an ultimatum, "Listen! If you don't stand and fight for the Paradise that is rightfully yours, you will be banished to the planet below."_

_A woman scoffed, "He won't enforce that. I'm going home, come on Adam." She said pulling at her husband. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared through a hole in the floor. Everyone stopped and stared at the place where the couple was standing moments before.__Almost everyone joined the cause after that. With over four thousand exceptions that were sent to Earth like Adam and Evangeline, they found out her name was. _

_Bella barely had time to herself after the Paradise-wide meeting. She was busy creating strategies, watching the perimeter and training the angels in combat. When she wasn't doing any of those, she briefly mourned her friends. __She didn't know where Natalia had gone off to, but she wasn't in Paradise anymore. So either she'd teleported to Earth or joined the Inferior's army. If she was honest, Bella didn't know which one she'd prefer. If she'd run to Earth she was a coward. If she joined the opposing army, she was a traitor. Either way it was an awful thing to do._

_One dismal afternoon, an explosion went off in the East. It was the moment they'd be training for day in and day out. The Inferior's army was at their doorstep and they entered with a bang. _

_Fighting ensued._

_Months passed._

_They underestimated the minions, but the people of Paradise fought harder._

_A year._

_Superior and Inferior kind alike laid in the street stone cold dead, but the fighting went on._

_Five years._

_Inferior found a way to turn the angels in Paradise against each other. The General used one of her many powers to make the brainwashed angels think that the minions were each other._

_Ten years._

_The General was being backed into a corner by eight minions when she grinned, "Now boys, didn't the Inferior teach you any manners?" She asked conversationally. Her question went unnoticed as they kept moving, "Alright, have it your way." She stated in a bored tone. With a flick of her wrist their heads snapped to the sides and a loud crack rang through Paradise. They fell to her feet as she gingerly stepped over them. _

_That's when she heard a slow clap coming from the alleyway to her right, "That was impressive. I have to say." Natalia said, appearing from the shadows._

_The General cocked her head to the side, "I was wondering where you went, traitor." She spat, venomously._

_Natalia feigned innocence with her hands to her heart, "My dear sister, I don't know what you mean."_

_She crossed her arms, "Don't play coy with me; it's really not becoming on you. It's been over a decade, and we are far from ever being sisters. I've known that you were the mole for a while, you self-centered bitch.__" The General stated with an eye roll._

_A slow grin crept to Natalia's face, "I know right." The General noticed a shiver run down the traitor's spine. Natalia circled __the angel that looked like Bella. Blissfully unaware of the soldier inside her, "It was just, all so easy. Everyone believed me to be this powerful, vapid, shallow being who joined the Senior Angels to help. When in reality, I was indifferent to every single one of you." She paused with her eyes looking upwards as if she was taking inventory of her brain, "My, my, my, I see you've acquired some new abilities. Some of these could be very dangerous if placed in the wrong hands." Natalia smirked and continued with her previous train of thought, "That didn't stop me from having my own fun though." Her grin turned feral, "You _do_ know how to pick 'em, Bella. Austin was particularly satisfyi-" She was cut off by the General tackling her to the ground. Natalia used Kyle's strength, which was slightly weaker in her body, to gain upper hand and had the General face down as she sat on her back, "Now, now, Bella. It's not polite to interrupt. Didn't the Superior teach you any manners?" The traitor mimicked her, "Where was I? Oh yes, I tell you what, your husband knew a thing or two in the bedroom."_

_She'd heard enough. The General knew that Natalia was only baiting her, that Austin was never unfaithful. But it was working. With the energy she had left, the angel launched Natalia into the nearest wall where she stayed pinned. She could faintly feel the push of her own power being used against her, but the traitor would always be lesser, "It's not good to lie, Natalia." The General half-snarled shaking her head and moving forward slowly, "Haven't you heard what happens to people when that throw stones?" When the traitor was about to speak, "No!" The General shouted, and Natalia's mouth was sewn shut, "What was it you just said about interrupting? Do yourself a favor; follow your own advice." She threatened, turned around to pace, "Now, as I was saying before, it's not nice to lie because payback's a bitch." The General waved her hand and an oval-shaped hole appeared next to Natalia. The hole began sucking in random artifacts from the alleyway which stoked the fire within, but the traitor stayed in place, "Do you know what this is?" She grinned, "It's a prison. I've been working on for a while. The Inferior's Prison actually. I haven't had a chance to test it. Let's see if it works, shall we?" Slowly, Natalia was pulled from the wall and into the vortex. The General waved as she was finally pulled in and the gateway closed._

Present Day

Bella was jolted awake when the front door was forced open behind her. The impact threw her across the entryway where she laid face down to the floor. She couldn't find the willingness to move. She just wanted whoever it was to go away while she grieved for her family and friends, "Oh my gosh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" Alice exclaimed and rushed to help her up, "I didn't think you'd be sitting at the door. Are you alright?" She asked when she had Bella standing.

The angel took a moment to get her 'balance', "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Alice." She stated comfortingly. When Alice still looked worried the angel pointed to her head, "Danger magnet. Remember?"

The vampire lead Bella into the living room with a grin on her face. They sat down on Bella's couch, "Well, I'm sorry anyway." She bounced excitedly.

"Spill it, Alice." Bella demanded before her favorite couch was ruined.

If possible, her grin grew, "There's a storm coming tonight! The family wants to play baseball! Do you want to come?" Even though Forks was overcast, it rarely thunderstormed. Or, at least to the point where people wouldn't notice the crash of the ball. Bella actually wanted in on this action, but knew that she couldn't without revealing what she was too soon. The angel got a feeling that she needed to wait. Alice grinned as she saw her decision, "This will be so much fun! Hurry up and get dressed! I'll meet you in the car."

The angel grinned and rushed to her room. Bella switched her green long sleeved shirt for her Jackie Robinson jersey. She'd gone to all of his games. Not only was she a big fan, but was a huge supporter of colored rights. Which was frowned upon at the time. The angel ran down the stairs and into a huge jeep, "Call me crazy, but this doesn't seem like your kind of car." Bella joked as she buckled herself in.

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's not. But the road we're going on will be bumpy. So hold on tight." She advised. True to her word, the trail through the forest was extremely rough. She wished they could have ran. It would have been so much faster and smoother.

The Cullens were already there when they arrived. The angel tried to keep her eyes on everyone but Jasper. For she knew that if she saw him, she'd break down. Carlisle's face, on the other hand, brightened at the sight of his own personal guardian angel. When they were in hearing range he said, "Glad you were able to join us, Bella."

"Thanks for inviting me. I know I can't really play, but I'm glad to be able to watch." She smiled to each of them.

Edward was at her side in a second, "Bella, you'll be more than just watching. We've decided to make you the umpire. Usually it's Esme, but with you here, she can play as well." He explained with a guilty smile, "You're not mad, are you?"

Bella smiled wider, "No way! I'd be honored!"

Alice murmured that it was time and the game began. Bella wasn't sure if they had split up into teams or just took turns hitting the ball. Her guess was the latter. After half an hour of uninterrupted playing, Bella got a strange feeling in her bones. Something was coming and she wasn't eager to find out what it was. A vision flashed into her mind which made her blood run cold, "Stop playing!" The angel hollered, immediately.

With confused looks, the Cullens stopped what they were doing and came to stand next to Bella, "Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked once everyone was gathered.

"I'm so sorry, guys. It was a mistake for me to come here." Bella apologized with a distressed look on her face.

Edward stood in front of her, "Bella, what are you talking about?"

Bella ran a hand through her hair, "Someone's coming." She said quickly, "And it's not someone you want to mess with." The angel warned.

Emmett snorted, "Bells, you have to remember, we're vampires. If someone comes after you, they come after all of us. Besides, Alice would be able to see if someone was coming to harm us, right?" Emmett stated as he directed his question to Alice.

The vampire pixie shook her head, "I haven't been able to see anything coming since Bella's been here. _If_ something comes though, we'll hear it." She tried to reassure her family. Then turned back to Bella, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Bella. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"She's not afraid, Darlin'." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and in a voice too low for humans to hear. Bella's heart clenched at the sight. She had to remind herself that it wasn't Austin. Her Austin was gone. The thought made her want to cry all over again. But she didn't have time to have a pity party at the moment. She mentally pushed her feelings aside and promised herself she could have a good cry later, "She's feeling a lot of regret, anger, guilt and sadness. But there's not a hint of fear."

Bella was getting frustrated. Her vision was coming soon, and they were busy talking about her emotions, "Now's really not the time-" She was cut off by the sound of crackling. It was at the edge of the forest across the meadow. This was where her vision ended. It was the same sound her portal to the Inferior's Prison made when being opened. She turned in that direction a fraction of a second before the rest of the family. Whatever was coming through wasn't going to be pleasant. She wasn't going to let her past rein on the Cullens.

Edward placed himself between the oncoming threat and Bella. She could feel that this was a poor formation to be in. Carlisle was in front with Jasper and Emmett flanking him. Next to them, were their mates. Edward and Esme stayed to the back with Bella. Then, a woman appeared from the oval shaped hole in the ground. She wore a dirty white flowing dress had orange hair and glowered in their direction, "Bella! Come out, come out wherever you are!" she sang.

Bella knew that voice. She couldn't believe this was happening. The angel flipped the switch. She hadn't needed to be the General in many millennia, but now it was time to bring out the big guns.

**v-v**

**Officially my longest chapter I've ever written! **

**Please, if you liked it, review. If you didn't, review anyway! I can take criticism. I have no Beta; it's just me editing these stories. So, please anything you've got, lay it on me. :)**


	10. Enemies

**Author's Note: Guys! I'm so excited that this story has more hits than my other two stories combined! (Which doesn't say much, but oh well!) ****For those of you who've stayed with me throughout it all, thank you!**

**I initially wrote ten and eleven together, but it was going to be super long. So I split them up and the last chapter will be up soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**This will be switching points of view. Hope it's not too confusing. I just wanted you to see Bella from an outsider's perspective.**

**v-v**

Carlisle POV

Carlisle's day started out like any other. A normal Monday morning. He left for work before his 'children', for all intents and purposes, went to school. He'd finished with Mrs. Callahan in the early morning when he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. It was a familiar feeling, but his childhood friend was dead. Long dead. The vampire was certain of it. No other being besides a vampire could live for centuries. Even werewolves were partially human. Their hearts could give out at any moment, especially in old age.

So he went about his routine as usual. Carlisle checked labs and x-rays; gave good news and bad. It wasn't until he was sitting at his desk for 'lunch' that he heard her. The voice he hadn't heard in nearly a century. His sister had come back home. Unshed tears came to his eyes as Bella explained how and why she was there. He couldn't believe his luck that he had his own personal guardian angel.

When she revealed that his Bella and the new girl in town were the same person, he was overjoyed. He'd had his suspicions when she came to the ER the day of the accident, but didn't have any certifiable proof. Carlisle quickly brought her into a hug to properly thank her for everything she'd done. He knew that it wouldn't be enough, but hoped that she'd stay. Even though she wasn't Edward's mate, the family had already accepted her.

After Carlisle got off of work, there was a rather large storm coming in and the family wanted to play baseball. Carlisle readily agreed and asked if they should invite Bella. He was curious if she'd play or stay on the sidelines. He guessed the latter since the vampire was told not to say anything about her. Alice volunteered to get the 'human' while the rest of the Cullens set everything up at the field. While they waited for Alice to arrive, Edward came to Carlisle, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded and they ran to until they were out of hearing range, "What is it, Edward?"

"Not that I mind, but why'd you invite Bella tonight?" Edward asked curiously.

Carlisle fought to keep his thoughts in check. He began going over interesting patient files when he answered, "I thought she'd might like to come. She already knows who we are. I didn't see a problem with it."

His eldest son shook his head, "Carlisle. Stop lieing to me. You're blocking your thoughts, why?" Carlisle slipped for a split second. He wasn't sure what Edward saw, until he spoke again, "Why was Bella in your office at work? She wasn't in school today. We all thought she stayed home because she didn't want to be around us."

Carlisle sighed, he knew he couldn't tell the truth. At least not all of it, "Bella skipped school to come see me today." He held up a hand to stop Edward from speaking, "She was mildly curious about what we had told her this past Friday. I answered her questions."

"Why didn't she just come to the house?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because she thought doing it one on one would be easier for her to grasp." It was a stretch, but Edward believed it. They made their way back to the field, everything resolved, just in time to see Bella and Alice making their way to the field. Carlisle smiled and greeted them when they got closer. Edward hovered over Bella and shot a glare to his father figure. The older vampire didn't even know he'd slipped. He wasn't really a surprised though; his long lost best friend was back from the dead.

The game started. Edward and Carlisle were in the outfield when he whispered too low and fast for anyone to hear, "You're going to explain why you were hugging Bella this afternoon. And why you were thinking about talking with her privately." It was true that Carlisle was interested about when exactly she'd found him, and if he'd known her in his human life. He pushed his thoughts aside and concentrated fully on the game.

It wasn't until Bella yelled the game to a halt that anyone noticed something was wrong with the angel at the umpire's spot. She looked to be in shock. Her eyes were wide and she was frantically scanning the area. Carlisle asked what was wrong and was shoved in the shoulder by Edward. _It's a perfectly logical question to ask, Edward. I'm not going near her. _He thought to his son.

The doctor had a pretty good idea as to why he was being so emotional. He was mistaking the events he'd seen in Carlisle's head as a romantic endeavor. It couldn't be further from the truth. Carlisle's mate was Esme. He'd do anything for her. If she asked, he'd probably get rid of Bella. Although, he wouldn't like it. Scratch that, he'd be practically broken if he ever did such a thing. But it'd be nothing compared to what would happen if Esme left him.

Bella apologized profusely and stated that she shouldn't have come there. Everyone did their part in trying to calm her down. A crackling noise came from the opposite side of the meadow. Bella was already staring in the direction when the rest of the Cullens turned and got in battle formation.

Carlisle was determined to have nothing harm his family. He'd just gotten Bella back he wasn't going to lose her again. "Bella! Come out, come out wherever you are!" The beautiful young woman sang. Carlisle's brow furrowed, whoever this threat was, she knew Bella.

He could hear a scuffle behind him, "Bella, you can't go. For some reason I can't hear her thoughts, and I _really_ don't like this." His son plead.

The doctor was surprised at her reply, "Your worry has been noted, but there are unfathomable powers at hand here that you cannot even begin to understand. Now, let go!" She snarled. He could hear her making her way to the front of the line.

As she passed, Carlisle grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Be safe." He noticed that she nodded before moving two more yards in front of him.

"Ahhh, the infamous General has come out to play." the woman taunted, "It's been a long time." Edward made his way to Carlisle's right flank. Being second in command, this made it easier to talk without being heard by the enemy. Even when fighting other vampires. Carlisle didn't know how well angels could hear, but if he had to guess; it was better than theirs. And that was saying something.

"Not long enough." Bella spat crossing her arms in front of her.

"What's the plan?" Edward asked low and fast

Carlisle mentally answered back, _Just watch. I have a feeling that we won't be much help in this matter._ A soft growl came from Edward, _Don't. They can hear you. I'm certain of it. _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his son raise an eyebrow in his direction. _Trust me and watch._ He nodded minutely and they turned their attention back to Bella and the other one. Their conversation took all of a hundredth of a second.

The girl smirked, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends? Forgive my sister, her manners were never the greatest. I'm Natalia Minor." She waved with a princess cut diamond on her left hand.

Bella looked disgusted, "You're joking, right? Not only haven't we been sisters for millennia but _Minor_? Please tell me you're not that stupid!" She half-begged.

"Well, since we aren't sisters anymore, I suppose it doesn't matter, now, does it?" She snapped and looked to the vampires, "Oooh! I see that we have some veterans amongst us." If Carlisle was confused before he was downright stupid, now. He quickly glanced at the others and they seemed to be as lost as he was. Natalia giggled stepping closer to the Cullens.

Bella blocked her path, "_Natalia,_" She stated as if to warn her away.

The orange-haired girl ignored her, "Now, let's see. We have Mary. What great friends you were!" She touched her heart in mock affection as she stared at Alice, "Too bad she couldn't warn you before her _unfortunate_ accident." She replied dripping with sarcasm, "Then there's the big brother," She glanced at Emmett, "So kind and hearty, but brave and strong, Mr. Gets-Along-With-Everyone. He too, was a tragic loss." She stated with a roll of her eyes. Natalia's eyes turned to Jasper, "Now, look who we have here!" She grinned.

"That's _enough_, Natalia!" The angel shouted. Bella paused and a smirk appeared on her features, "I'm surprised you're even out in public. Those scars are rather hideous." Carlisle hated to admit that it was true. It was like someone stitched up her mouth then yanked them out with pliers. Natalia's lips were a little deformed with the scars around the edges.

She clicked her tongue against her teeth and shook her head at Bella. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't actually think I'm going to give up an opportunity like this. Do you? Besides, the Inferior loves them. Says it gives me character." Natalia smiled, and began to walk in circles around her. "Poor little, Bella. Left all on her own during the biggest fight of the universe. Not even the Superior could do anything to stop such an attack." The girl taunted, "He saw the whole thing before it even happened, and what did he do-"

"Stop!" Bella attempted to interrupt.

"-Nothing!" She bit her lip and grinned triumphantly, "Your _precious _Superior didn't do anything! Just sat by and watched as all your friends and family were _murdered_ around you." A sob came from behind Carlisle. He raised a hand to his mouth, and venom pooled in his eyes. He knew that Bella had been in a war, but she never went into specifics. Then he noticed a small shiver run down Natalia's spine. She was getting off on Bella's misery; it made Carlisle sick, "What's the matter, Bella? Cat got your tongue?"

Much to his surprise, Bella began to laugh, "You really never learn, do you?" She sighed, "Even if you mimic my abilities, you'll never be as strong as me." She smirked.

Natalia barked a laugh, "Oh, Bella. Bella. Bella. _Bella_." She cocked her head to the side and shook it, "While you've been quote: 'saving the Earth', I've been in the Inferior's Prison. Biding my time. Waiting for my revenge. Training with the Inferior himself." Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. The Inferior had been who Bella fought the War for Dominance over. Something clicked into place, Inferior/Minor. The woman before him was married to the equivalent of the devil!

"Please, to him, you're merely a pawn." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

The Inferior's wife squinted her eyes viciously, "We'll see about that." Using two fingers in a flicking motion, Bella went soaring through the air and smashed against a tree. The angel didn't look hurt, only surprised.

Bella sighed and stood to face Natalia with her hands on her hips, "Really? A cheap shot? That's all you've got?" The angel flicked her eyes to the ground below Natalia. Carlisle didn't know what was happening, but whatever Bella was doing it caused Natalia to fall on her hands and knees. That's where she stayed. No smart remarks came from her lips as she tried to pull against gravity. She walked to kneel in front of her, "Have you had enough?"

Her head snapped up. Her eyes alight, "Have you?" Carlisle's skin felt like it was slowly being placed in the shredder. Screams came from his family around him. He was being pushed and pulled in every direction. He was burning and freezing at the same time. It was the worst feeling he'd ever known. As suddenly as the pain started it stopped. When he looked up, Bella had Natalia pinned to a tree.

The whole family sat agape, staring at the fight before them. The two estranged sisters fought almost too quickly for vampires to catch. They were graceful and precise. The two were evenly matched. Then Natalia took to the air, "Still know how to fly, don't you?" She taunted Bella. Natalia's wings were a light shade of pink. Worn from the years in the Inferior's Prison. Some feathers were singed in areas.

Bella sighed, expanded her own wings. They were beautiful. He only was able to admire them for a second before she took off after Natalia. Her wings were pure white and twice as long as her oppressor's. They glimmered even in the cloudy daylight. It was a little while before Edward spoke, "What just happened?"

Carlisle heaved a heavy sigh and stood facing his family, "That was Bella. In her true form."

"Carlisle, you knew about this? About her?" His wife asked with nothing but concern in her voice.

He shook his head, "Not until this afternoon." Everyone simply stared at him, "I think, it's only fair that Bella tell everyone."

"She could be dead soon though." Emmett said, earning a smack from Rosalie, "I'm sorry but it's true. Look at how little she is. That _thing _she was fighting, obviously had a lot of experience."

Carlisle smiled sadly, but didn't have a chance to reply. Another crackling sound came and went. Jasper was missing.

Bella POV

When she finally reached Natalia, "Why are you really here? The Inferior wouldn't have sent you just for a quest of revenge," The General paused to see Natalia's arms crossed and eyebrow raised, "Okay, maybe he would, but I don't think that's the only reason you're here."

"You're right." The traitor sighed, "I was the distraction." She smirked. The General's eyes widened, and she hurried back to the baseball field. She was stopped mid-flight by Natalia. Trapped within her own shield, "You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you? I told you I was the distraction, and I meant it." Her smile dropped and voice lowered, "But you still banished me to that hell-hole and for that, you must pay!" The shield held tight against her. The General had her arms to her sides and palms to the ground. Her wings spread out and legs floating behind her. Frozen in position of flight. Natalia floated below her and pursed her lips, debating on what to do first.

Then, Bella was transported mentally back to the day of the meeting. She watched as her friends were tortured around her. As she was in Natalia's body, she was forced to see what she had seen. Much to her heartache, Natalia focused her attention on Austin as he died. Every scream was another tear in her heart. After what seemed like eons, she was brought back to the present. The forest was still below her as was Natalia. The sadistic vermin was grinning widely at her. Her mouth moved, but no words were understood. Natalia disappeared and there was a sharp pain in her left wing. She was unable to scream, but tears pooled in her eyes. She had no idea what Natalia was doing. This had to stop. She didn't survive her husband's death, a war, a trip to Earth and reuniting with her family again just to give up now. Bella moved quickly through her brain. There was a weakness. There had to be.

Bella inhaled deeply as the sharp pain appeared in her right wing. She extended her shield from around her and the barrier let up. The angel pushed harder until she was finally free. The impact of the blast sent Natalia flying. Bella faintly heard her scream before she landed on the ground a mile off. The angel shook her head and rushed off to finish what she'd started long ago, "Natalia!" She shouted from the air. The traitor was scrambling on the ground looking for an escape. Bella twirled her fingers and trapped her within her own shield, "You've brought me so much pain. I think it's time you met the Superior again. He'll know what to do with you." Bella opened her left hand and the blue orbs were floating aimlessly.

"How are you going to do that exactly? I'm like you! Here, we're immortal. We can't die. For all we know all that will do is put me in extreme agony." She plead fearfully staring at the orbs.

"Oh, I think you'll find that a lot of things aren't true. Remember when we thought angels couldn't die. That was a myth. Perhaps this one is too. If you're in total agony instead, then I won't rest until I put you out of your misery. Because no one deserves that." She smiled as she blew the orbs to Natalia. As they moved faster and faster, lightning flew into the air and Natalia was gone.

The angel hurried to the baseball field knowing that she was probably too late. To her surprise, the Cullens were still there and the General sighed in relief, "Is everyone alright?" She asked as she landed in front of Carlisle who was embracing Esme.

Alice was dry-sobbing when she ran up to her, "They've taken him! Jasper is gone! Sucked into a hole in the ground!"

The General's jaw clenched. She quickly hugged her friend, "Don't worry, Alice. I'm going to get him back."

"If you're going," Alice sniffed, "Then I'm coming with you." She stated, pulling back slightly.

The angel shook her head, "If you go, you won't be able to come back. The Inferior's Prison was created so no being can get in or out. I may be able to bargain for one life, but I don't think the Inferior will barter for two." It was half-true. She could open the portal and technically get anyone out she wanted. But if he was able to get to Earth, then she needed that bargaining chip. "He's coming home, I promise." The General said, pulling away from Alice.

She walked until she hit the edge of the forest. "What _are_ you?" Alice asked softly.

Bella turned back and smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." With that she opened the Inferior's Prison and sighed, "Here goes nothing." The angel jumped in and the portal closed behind her.

Looking around, Bella noticed that she was in a large hall. It looked eerily familiar, and not because she created it. A tall hooded figure stood at the far end of the room facing the floor to ceiling windows. Outside, Bella could make out much destruction. The sky was blood red and flames licked the surface of the ground greedily. She could feel the amusement rolling off it in waves. The figure was hurting others for its enjoyment.

"So, General, we meet again." The Inferior stated in his deadly two-toned voice, not turning around.

"I wouldn't test my patience if I were you." The angel spat, coldly.

The man threw his head back and laughed, "You _insolent_, _little_ child! You're no match for me!" The Inferior stated before turning toward her. In the blink of an eye he was in her face. Staring into her eyes. "On the other hand," He grinned, "You've got something up your sleeve."

The General stared back into his pitch black eyes, "You've taken Jasper. I'm here to make a bargain with you. Give him back to his family. This has nothing to do with him."

The Inferior took a step forward and lightly twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. The General fought the urge to gag. "That's true. What would I get in return?"

"Not your freedom if that's what you're after." She stated firmly. "You're too dangerous to be out in the universe."

He chuckled, "No, I thought not. Let me ask you something." The Inferior stated, backing away from her. "If there was a way for you both to get out of here, would you do it?" He noticed her hesitation, "It's not a trick question." The man stated bluntly.

"Everything's a trick with you." She stated with her head held high, "And it depends. What do you get out of it?"

The man sneered, "I get another vampire." He stated simply.

Her eyes were the size of saucers. She was sure of it, "That's why you took him. You _knew_ I'd come after him." Bella said accusingly while he smirked, "You want me to become a vampire?" He nodded. The angel thought about this from every angle. Bella had been sent to destroy the vampires, not become one of them! As much as she hated to admit it, this was her best shot at getting what she wanted, "If I do this, I expect more in return. It goes against everything I stand for. I want a written document stating that you'll never come to Earth again."

The Inferior laughed, "If that is what it takes." He grinned, "You have my word." He stated, placing a hand over his heart. His other hand went in front of him for them to shake on the terms.

The General sighed, "Alright." She took his hand. Parchment appeared beside them and both signed it. The General made sure that what she was signing was what she agreed on. She didn't want to be coaxed into anything. When everything was signed and they each got a copy, she informed him, "When I get back to Earth I'll have someone bite me."

Another laugh tore through the Inferior, "There'll be no need for that." Before she could say anything more, the Inferior's mouth was on her own. When their lips touched, it was like a burning inferno was set ablaze in her body. She could feel every cell in her body changing at once. His touch made her dry heave.

Bella pushed him away with her force field. "Don't touch me again!" The General seethed through gritted teeth.

"Such fire. You shall be my greatest creation yet." He smiled and began talking to one of the minions. The General fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She couldn't tell what the Inferior was talking about, but it had something to do with getting her out of there.

A cold hand held hers. At first she thought it was Inferior trying to make a move on her again, but it didn't make her skin crawl. The coldness soothed the fire that raged beneath her skin. People spoke and the angel was picked up bridal style, "Open the portal and let us out." A beautiful voice demanded.

She felt a grimy hand on her face and the burning intensified tenfold. The Inferior whispered in her ear, "My dear, it will get much worse before it gets better. You will be an unstoppable force of nature. Do not fight it. _Embrace_ it."

With that, a crackling noise was heard, there was a small breeze and the noise stopped. She felt soft ground beneath her before the pain caused her to lose consciousness.

**v-v**

**Please review! Guest or Member! All the people! :)**


	11. Change

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :) **

****Head's up: Starts out with Bella and the change from her POV _then_ to Carlisle from when Jasper came back. ****Hope that's not too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: As you know... I don't own anything.**

**v-v**

Bella POV

Bella _burned_.

Thump-Thump

Her soul _burned_.

Her body _burned_.

Thump-Thump

The light _burned_.

The dark _burned_.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Her past, present, future _burned_.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Why was her life on fire? Everything she knew. Everything she was, burned by the minute.

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Talking. All people did was talk, talk, talk. Couldn't they see she's burning? Why don't they put the fire out?

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Before Earth? Where was she before Earth? Was there life before Earth? _Yes!_

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Paradise! Mary, Tony, Lillian, Kyle, Nicole, Mitchell, Natalia and John!

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Yucky Natalia! Bitchy Natalia! Gone, gone, _gone_ Natalia!

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

Poor Superior! He lost his last Senior Angel!

Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump

_Austin_. The thought of him made her want to cry. He'd promised her _forever_. _I love you!_ She thought with all she had left.

Bella's heart was silent, but her body boiled hotter than ever. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the heat would increase.

After what felt like several centuries, the flames started to extinguish, and she was laid gently on a soft bed. Bella didn't even know she'd been lifted. The door opened softly and people walked in. "Bella," a voice said. The angel's eyes opened to see a fairly clean ceiling. A blonde-haired man put his hands up. He started talking, but it didn't register with her.

Bella took a deep breath. She tasted something that was absolutely divine; it was like hay, sunshine and honey. But it was overrun with this intense perfume that tasted like lobster, rain and mint toothpaste. A growl rumbled in her throat. Something that tasted so delicious had no right to be tainted. The scents were intermingled all around the room even though they were faded. She turned her head to sniff the bedding, and froze when she noticed the blonde man was smiling. Bella tentatively smiled back and completely lost her train of thought.

The new vampire was distracted from the blonde when she felt an absence. She placed a hand to her chest. Bella looked down to see if her heart was still there. There was no hole, but she felt as if her heart had been torn out and stomped on. There was an intense pull that made her whimper in pain. Breathing in the lovely scent made it better, but also caused her to hiss and growl at the one which accompanied it.

She sat up, and looked at the bed in observation. Bella could tell the scents were more potent where she was than anywhere else. A noise came from across the room and Bella glared at the large person. He was a threat to her safety, and she growled at him deep within her chest. The newborn didn't know where she was nor who she was with, but she knew with certainty that it wasn't home.

Carlisle POV

Jasper fell from the sky with Bella in his arms. He quickly set her down and rushed to over to Alice. Esme was the first to speak, "What happened, Jasper? What's wrong with Bella?" She asked, kneeling next to the angel.

He turned to look at his family, keeping one arm around his wife. "Long story short, she made a deal with the devil and now she's becoming one of us." Jasper informed, his face contorted in pain.

Not for the first time, Carlisle was glad he wasn't an empath, "We have to get her back to the house, quickly." Carlisle stated with authority. Esme wasted no time. Her motherly instincts kicked in as she scooped Bella in her arms and sprinted to the house. Alice, Rosalie and Esme laid her down in Alice's room and changed her into a black tank top and jean shorts.

Carlisle entered after they were finished to examine her. He didn't know what an angel would be like changing, but he assumed it wouldn't be very different from when a human changed. So far, he was correct. Although, she wasn't seizing in pain like everyone else had. "How's she doing?" Edward asked from the doorway.

The doctor sighed as he stood from taking her pulse, "Honestly, I'm not sure." He admitted.

His son nodded, "Carlisle, everyone is in the dining room." Carlisle was hesitant to leave his patient and Edward added, "It shouldn't take long."

Carlisle motioned for Edward to lead the way. Just as he said, everyone was waiting for the last two members of the family to arrive. The doctor sat at the head of the table, "I know you have questions. Believe me, I do too. I'll answer whatever I can; the best I can."

"How do you know her?" Edward blurted out.

The father figure sighed, "She's an old friend of mine. I knew her from when I was changed. We parted ways when we traveled to the U.S."

"That makes her over three hundred years old." Esme calculated with a furrowed brow, "How is that possible?"

He smiled sadly, "I'm afraid she's a bit older than that, but she's an enigma. While I was with the Volturi, I was _positive_ she was a vampire, just one that didn't want to be seen." He looked around to each of his family members as he spoke, "The only thing that contradicted me was her voice. The way she threw it all around me was something a vampire couldn't do." Carlisle paused and squinted his eyes, "I thought it might be her ability, but then there was her diet. She didn't hunt. At least not around me, and she was always by my side." He could practically feel sadness pouring from his wife and he rushed to clarify, "Within reason. She always was sure to leave whenever I needed my privacy." Carlisle took Esme's hand, and looked into her eyes, "Esme, nothing happened between her and I. We were best friends for over two hundred years. She was like a sister to me." He kissed her knuckles, "I love _you_, with _all_ my heart." Carlisle said with sincerity. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and told him she loved him. He was overwhelmed with relief. The doctor didn't know what he'd do if she were to leave him.

Edward changed the subject slightly, "What made Bella leave?"

Carlisle looked down to his hands resting with Esme's on the table, "Bella explained that I needed a chance to find my own kind. Vampires that followed my lifestyle choice." He said, drawing comforting circles on the back of his wife's hand.

The room was silent for a long moment, "Well, everyone's thinking it. What is she?" Emmett asked bluntly, which caused the mood to lighten a bit.

Carlisle turned the question over in his head for a moment, "Now, that's where things get complicated. This morning she came to my office. She told me she was an angel and served the Superior. Bella was sent to me on orders from him." Carlisle paused and smiled, "She's my Angelic Guardian." He said truthfully. There was a collective gasp in the room. Emmett grinned. Esme shook her head in disbelief. Rose looked somewhat shocked, but covered it quickly. Alice squealed in delight, and Jasper didn't look surprised in the slightest but still smiled.

Edward guffawed, "That's impossible."

"Edward, believe what you want, but I'm telling you right now. That place I was in, was Hell." Jasper stated, his smile leaving his face altogether.

"If I remember correctly, Bella called it the Inferior's Prison." Carlisle pointed out.

"Same thing. Words cannot even describe how horrifying this place was." Jasper informed, he took a shuttering breath, "The place was in shambles. The sky was blood red. Fire was everywhere. People were being tortured for amusement, and the way they did it was just _wrong_." He paused and shook his head, "I haven't seen anything like it, and I was in the Southern Wars! I hadn't been more scared in my entire existence than I was of that retched place. I won't be able to thank Bella enough for her sacrifice to get me here." Alice moved to his lap and hugged him tightly.

After a second of deep pondering, Rosalie said, "So, what do we do now? If what you're saying is true and she's an angel, how does that affect the change?"

Carlisle shrugged, "It's acknowledged that fairly developed human powers get stronger through the change. I can't imagine what a fully fledged angel with innumerable powers going through this must be like."

A loud crash rang through the house.

The Cullens were up the stairs before anyone had time to blink. Carlisle's jaw dropped. He'd never seen anything like it. The medical equipment Bella was attached to laid broken on the floor, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Bella was suspended in mid-air wrapped in a cocoon of fire. He could see that both of her arms and legs had spirals of fire surrounding them. Her torso and head were also enclosed in flames. Then a big wave of fire wrapped around the entire angel several times keeping her in place. Bella didn't make a sound; didn't squirm. She was perfectly still as the fire raged around her body.

"Well, at least she won't burn the house down," Rosalie snarked nodding her head to the singe-free bedding and headboard. The flames weren't spreading; it was a small victory.

Carlisle stayed with Bella around the clock after they found her. He told her stories of what he remembered from his human life and encouraged her to think of her life before she came to Earth. The vampire didn't even leave for a quick hunt. He had a feeling that she'd do the same if the roles were reversed. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were too afraid to be near the fire because of how flammable they naturally were. Alice went away with Jasper for a long vacation. The emotions Bella was putting off made him seriously depressed and it was hurting everyone.

It took almost two weeks for her heart to stop, but the flames remained. In fact, they grew. The flames became hotter and hotter to the point where Carlisle had to leave the room. The vampire started beading up in sweat. He didn't even know that was possible. Although, the impossible always seemed to be possible around Bella.

A few days later, Carlisle passed Alice's room to descend the stairs when he saw a light shining from the bottom of the closed door. He curiously poked his head in. Carlisle noticed that the flames on the outside were gone, but he could physically see the flames on the inside changing her still. It made her skin glow bright white.

After three weeks, the Cullens heard a soft rustle of sheets. As if someone had been laid down. The family silently moved to the door and opened it a crack. Laying motionless on the bed was Bella. Newly transformed. Her wavy hair was a shiny brown with red highlights and stopped at what looked like her mid-back. Her already beautiful features were more defined and made Rosalie look like a hag. Carlisle cautiously moved closer and whispered, "Bella." Her eyes flew open. They were a vibrant shade of purple. She stared at the ceiling. He stood a foot away with his hands up, knowing she could see him, "Bella, you're safe. You're at my house. No one is going to hurt you." She took a deep breath and a deep growl erupted from her throat.

After a minute or two of silence, Bella's eyes zeroed in on Carlisle. She smiled slightly. Not a moment later, she placed a hand to her chest and whined softly. Every time she looked to have calmed down, a growl would escape. The newborn sat up quickly looking down at the bed. A laugh came from the hallway; Bella moved to a crouching position, her teeth bared. She sat on the balls of her feet with one arm in front, holding her steady. She glared at Emmett and snarled. The phrase 'if looks could kill' ran through Carlisle's mind. "Bella," Edward spoke, raising his hands when her gaze landed on him, "Carlisle's right. We're here to help. Are you hungry?"

Bella didn't speak. Only sat there in that position looking at each person for over an hour. Every time she breathed in a hiss or growl would escape from behind her lips. A car came down the gravel road around noon. Two doors opened and closed. The front door opened and shut, "Hello? Anybody home?" Alice's voice rang. Bella made no movement and continued her assessment of Rosalie. Alice pushed her way to the front of the crowd with Jasper close behind her. Bella snapped her head to look at her. "She's beautiful." Alice said in awe.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When Bella opened them again, her eyes were pitch black. From her still bared teeth, Carlisle could see the venom dripping from top to bottom. She looked absolutely terrifying. Which only intensified when her wings flew out beside her. Wings that were once a beautiful white color were now pitch black. They were so long they spilled a yard over the bed on each side and crashed a lamp in the process.

The newborn made a vulture-like sound and flew toward Alice. Bella had her pinned on the ground before anyone could take an unnecessary breath. Her shield projected around her and Alice. No one could get through. "B-Bella, it's me, Alice. Don't you remember me?" Alice stammered beneath her friend's hand on her throat.

Bella cocked her head to either side and growled louder than ever, "_Austin,_" Bella's voice sounded like a threatening alto wind chime playing with a harp. That one word was so alluring, that it brought everyone to their knees. Whether in fear, submission or ecstasy was unknown.

"Bella, please, let Alice go." Carlisle tried to reason as he crawled toward the barrier. He wanted to tell her that they'd help her find this Austin person, but didn't know what her reaction to him saying the name would be.

She took her eyes off Alice to look at Carlisle, "Secrets, secrets. Nobody knows. Everyone hurts, but nobody shows."

Carlisle's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Bella lowered her shield, stood up straight (releasing everyone else in the process) and was in Carlisle's face within a second. She didn't do anything. Just stared as if trying to figure out a puzzle, "No." She said, finally, "Not everyone."

Everybody, save for Alice, was standing by now. Alice shifted from her spot on the floor. She started inching her way toward Jasper. Three things happened at once. Bella looked at Jasper for the first time and hissed. The newborn hit him from the side and crashed through the window next to the bed. Carlisle watched as she flew with him into the woods.

The Cullens couldn't believe what they'd just witnessed. From the moment she awoke, Bella snarled at everything that moved. Then she caught a psychic by surprise. Finally, ended in taking Jasper. Carlisle could only speculate as to why. Perhaps she feared his scars and wanted rid of them. He shuttered at the thought. He had to remember that she was a newborn, and they were unpredictable. Carlisle ran a hand over his face and said, "We probably should start looking for them." The family gave him quizzical looks, but nodded all the same and took off.

So Bella was a vampire, but she used to be an angel. The main question repeating in Carlisle's mind was: Did that make her an angel or a demon?

**v-v**

**This _is_ the end of our story. B****efore I get a bunch of questions- Keep an eye out for the sequel.**

**I'm currently working on it. Hopefully it will be up soon. I'll be sure to put an update on this story before I publish it.**

*****I was thinking about putting some deleted snippets from this story into one chapter. Would you guys like to see what was cut? It's not much, but it you may find it interesting.**

**Please Review now that it's all finished! :) Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**


End file.
